A Cry for Help
by The Great one1
Summary: Four years ather the end of the war Azula is deep within her madness. It seems a certain captain is her only hope for Recovery
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The plot of the story is that my OC character volunteers(who has some positve history with Azula) to help Azula with mental illness but soon fall in Love each other with a few twists and turns. Also I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender

**A Cry for help**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Azula was having one of her violent episodes in cell. These days Azula was ether eating, sleeping, or having an episode. Watching from the cell door window Fire Lord Zuko could barley stomach what he was watching. It had been five years since Aang defeated Ozai and when Azula lost her mind. Back then Zuko held a lot of hope that Azula would recover in a few months, with the return of there Mother a week after the coronation But after exhaustive efforts by the doctors,Zuko their mother, Iroh, and even Aang little progress could be made with Azula. As the years dragged on everyone was losing hope on Azula's recovery and Zuko heart ached that he could do nothing to help his sister's mental illness.<p>

But whats worst is that people had started talking about putting Azula to death if she didn't recover soon. "Is she making any progress doctor?" Zuko asked with a hint of despair in his voice. The doctor replied "I'm afraid not. It seems that unless we get someone that a conversation that dosn't end with her attacking she'll stay like this!"

Later that day when Zuko returned to the palace,a messanger arived with some hopeful news. My lord I have been sent her by someone who says they van help you're sister and asked for an audience with you my lord. Zuko thought for a second on what he just heard

Who is this person?

A Captain Isamu, my lord.

He said that severed under the princess command and that they a relationship but nothing scandalous my lord.

Zuko replied "tell him to be here in one hour to the Throne room"

Yes my lord.

Normally Zuko wouldn't give audience with just anyone, but he was at the end of his ropes with Azula. Plus this captain said he had a relationship with his sister and was whiling to help. What did he have to lose

A hour later with Zuko sitting on his throne when the captain arrived on the dot. He was a tall man about six feet with a medium build. He had black gold colored and he look to be about twenty. But Zuko also saw that he had scares on his face from what looked like he got from a horrible beating. he bowed respectfully "Captain Isuma reporting as ordered my lord". Zuko rose a walked to the captain " you my stand and you don't need to be formal, not that I don't appreciated it"

Thank you my lord

"Also please call me Zuko"

"As you wish my lo- Zuko"

"So tell me what is your relationship with my sister and how can you help with her recovery?"

"OK, well we fist met when I were six, my father was a noble man living in the city at the time. We met when my father attended a party at the palace. The children were put in a room next to the dinning hall. At first we were shy when we met but thanks to are friend we started to play together and we hit it off. later that night while your mother arrived to watch the children and watched while we played I even got to meet her. A few weeks later we started see each other more often at fire bending lessons and developed a friendship. We both showed to be fire bending prodigies and were moved into an advanced class and I also got invited to the place on a regular bases."

"what happen next?" Zuko asked

"When I turned I turned thirteen my father hah me join the military but thanks to my superior fire bending skills I was able to join the imperial fire benders so I could be close to your sister. During my time in time in the unit are friendship quickly became more deeper feelings."

"Did our father due any thing to try and separate you two"

"Fire Lord Ozai did nothing for a while but after the failed invasion on the eclipse. The Fire Lord sommand me to the throne room were he beaten me with an inch of my life and then banished me to the colonies. After he was defeated by the avatar I started my journey back to the capital but I was kidnapped by pirates then sold to slavers. I escaped Four years later and continued my journey. After a grueling year of travel I returned a week ago. My family was overjoyed to have me back."

"That Is some story but I have one question?"

"Of course Zuko."

"What was your drive on your journey back?"

"To be honest my drive was to get to help your sister. After I heard that she lost her mind. I decided that no matter what I would return to help her."

"Alright I've heard enough I believe you can provide help that my sister needs so tomorrow you will begin a therapy regiment with"

"Thank you Zuko."

The next day in Azula cell she was having an episode that was less emotional than violent. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed

"Oh Agni why?" Azula screamed

"Why do I still need to suffer like this I've paid for my crimes, so why do I do I still suffer?"

"Someone please help me!"

Azula continued to scream at the top of her lungs until her voice was horsed. Then her doctor walked in slightly terrified.

"Princess you have a visitor." the doctor said fearful of attack from the crazed princess. The last doctor that tried to talk to the princess was burn to near death.

"Oh Agni what plague have set upon me."

"One that involves an old friend Isuma replied."

Azula immediately stood a turn around with the look of shock in her eyes

"I - Isuma is that you?"

end of chapter 1

A/N: So as you see this chapter is a set up for the rest of the story. So that is why it's a little but the next chapter is going to be long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now we see the interaction between Azula and Isuma. Also I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender

A Cry for Help

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"<em>I – Isuma is that you"<em>

"Leave us doctor". Isuma asked

"As you wish captain." The doctor replied with a hint relieve of leaving the cell

The two studied each other carefully both equally surprised at what they saw. Isuma was shocked at her disheveled appearance and Azula was horrified at his scares

"Azula I-" the captain was cut of by a slap to the face from her

"**You Bastard,** you cold hearten bastard! How could leave me for some colonial trash!" Azula screamed angrily .

"Azula what are you talking about?"

" Oh don't act innocent, I know that you left so you run of with a colonial hussy!"

_**What**_ I never did that, what did your monster of a father, Ozai tell you that lie!

"Yes he did and don't spit on his name like that, you heartless fiend! I pored my heart to you time and again! What did you with that, you _**smashed**_ it into a thousand pieces _you you" _

_**Azula**_ .The captain said as he pulled her into his embrace

Azula I would never leave you like that. I was banished be your father

" What but he -"

He lied to you. After the invasion he called me to the throne room were he beaten near the point of death. Then he banished me to the colonies. But I want you to know in my banishment every day I thought about you wanting nothing more than to come back so I can hold you in my arms.

Azula body shook while she heard her fathers crimes against Isuma. Then started to sob heavily

"Isuma I'm so sorry."

"shh Azula you have nothing to be sorry about".

"When you were banished I cursed your name. I said horrible things about you in front your own family. I even had my father make it a crime to name children Isuma on pane of death! But you were never the monter my father was and I -"

"Azula that dosen't matter what you did. You were heart broken I can understand why you do things like that. But I want you to know that I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you. I won't stop until your mind is and that you never have to suffer like this again."

"promise?"

"I promise."

In that moment they stared deeply into each other eyes. Then in a split second their lips met in a tender kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. Slowly they parted lips and Azula laid her head on Isuma chest with a warm smile on her face

"Isuma I missed so much"

"I missed you too."

"Now why don't you tell me how this situation began..."

Several hours later after some catching up and emotional talks Isuma was sitting on the floor with Azula sleeping peacefully in his arms when Zuko walked in. He was first surprised to see his sister sleeping in the captains arms, but then was grateful for her to be sleeping peacefully. The doctors had told him that she would thrash around and scream in her sleep. The young Fire Lord was astonished by the fact that the captain was able to do what he and everybody else had fail to do. Zuko was broken from he thoughts when Isuma greeted him.

"Good evening my Lord Zuko." Isuma whispered so not to wake Azula

"Evening Isuma." Zuko whispered back. " How is she doing"

Much better but there is still more progress to be made.

"Its amazing my family and the doctors have been trying for years just to get her to sleep peacfuuly and you did in the space of few hours."

"Thank you my lord. If I may my lord I have a request to ask."

"Of course, What's the request?"

"I wish to move Azula to my home. In my opinion for her recovery to move forward she needs to be in place were she can relax, neutral ground. You will not have to worry about security I can keep her from wandering off and keep her safe. My home is on ember Island so she won't be far and she won't have to stuck in such a grim environment. She will be well cared for since I am from nobility and will have a plenty of space for her to exercise. If you say no I will respect your wishes but please for her sake let me take to my home."

Zuko was a little shocked at what the captain said but calmed him self and came to a decision.

"Normally Isuma I would have said no to your request but seeing the progress you've already made then I will grant your request."

"Oh thank you my lord, you won't regret it". Isuma said with such joy

"when do you want her moved?"

"Well now my lord I have a ship waiting in the harbor."

"Alright let me tell the doctors and we can get going. Should we wake Azula to tell her"

No I'll carry her to the ship and tell her when she awakens.

"very well." Zuko said as he left the room

Several minutes later he return and they started for the ship. About half way to the ship Azula slowly to find that she was outside for the first time in years.

"Isuma what's going on?"

Your bother is allowing me to move you to my house so you can have a smooth recovery. Right now were heading to the ship to take us to ember island.

"Wait how did you convince Zuzu to do that."

"I'll tell you later for now go back to sleep you need your rest"

Azula compiled with Isuma request. The remainder of the walk was peaceful. As the ship was taking off Isuma went below deck with Azula still sleeping in his arms.

He took to a large bed room with a large queen-size bed with silk sheet and luxurious furniture. Isuma gently laid Azula on the bed pulled the sheets to her chest.

Lovingly he kissed her cheek while stroking her head.

"Good night my dear Azula". With that he slowly walk out of the room and gently closed the door

* * *

><p>end of chapter 2<p>

A/N: I know that it seems a little too forward with Azula's and Isuma's relationship but they have a lot of history that will be explained in the coming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter we see Azula starting to heal mentally and we also find out what happened at her session with Isuma. I still don't own Avatar

**A Cry of Help**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Azula awake to a pleasant surprise. She was surprised to find that she was in a comfortable bed in a large room. She even pinched herself to check if she was dreaming. But she also saw Isuma was sleep in a chair across from the bed. She got out of the bed and made her way to the chair. Gently she sat in the captain's lap, softly kissed his check and let out content sigh<p>

Then Isuma began to stir and slowly open his eyes to find the princess sitting in his lap. Which he was more than happy to let stay their.

Good morning princess did you sleep

" Amazing the sleep I've had in years." She said will kissing the Captain. Then the kisses soon started to become more passionate. Isuma then lifted Azula from the chair not breaking the stream of sweet kisses. Finally the two pulled away with their foreheads leaning against each other and both of their checks blushing bright red. Isuma was the one who break the silence.

"I should probably leave so you can get ready." He gently let Azula out of his arms. "We'll be at Ember Island in an hour, their fresh clothes in the dresser. When your ready come and see me I'll be waiting for on the deck." He then kissed and said "Don't to long."Then he left the room.

Azula moved into the bathroom to find a bath already drawn. She used her fire bending to warm the water to her liking and proceeded to enter the water. She could feel all the grim that she and got from the years in that disgusting cell just wash away. She stared to think back on what Isuma said to her back in session in her cell.

_Flashback_

Now why don't you tell me how this situation began.

"OK" The two then sat down in two chairs that were opposite from each other.

"Well it started to feel like I was that was slowly losing it when you were banished. I began to get more anger over small grievances, acting more brutally at people around me, and steadily became more paranoid. Later my only friend betrayed me at the boiling rock, the toll from that increase my paranoia. But when my father abandoned on the day of the comet I really started to lose my mind. I started having hallucination of my mother and when that _**Filthy **_ _**peasant**_ chain me my mind collapsed!"

Isuma took a second before speaking

What happened after that?

"My bother had me sent me to this hospitable if you can call it that, it seems more like a prison. Since then my family and the doctors made their foolish attempt but they just made it worse."

How do you think they made it worse!

"Before they started coming I could sleep well but now I can't get a moment of rest. I hate them for do that!" Azula viciously said though teeth. " it wasn't enough that they locked me up in this _**Urine soaked hellhole! **_But they also had rub it in my face with their facade attempts to help me! I swear if I get out of here I'll -"

Azula calm down!

Azula took in a calming breath and began to relax. " I'm sorry they just make so mad. Besides I can open up to them like I can with you." She said then proceeded to giving him a kiss. " Your the only person I can talk about things and not fear of being judge as weak. But I have to ask why do care so much, everyone I meet either fear or hate. But not you why?

Isuma seemed a little hurt by the comment but shrugged it off. Azula the reason I care is because I - I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and those were only confirmed the more time I spent with you. When I was banished it was the one hardest thing I had to deal with, because I couldn't be close to you. But the hardest thing was when I heard of your mental collapse. I felt that I failed you, that I wasn't there to help you. The young captain said with tears falling down his face but they were wiped away.

Azula was caught of guard from what he said. She always thought that they were friends with benefits. She also suspected that Isuma was using her to get his family close to the Fire Lord or had a sick game he liked to play with emotions. But love? She never could believe someone could love her. Not even her own parents show that they loved her, but Isuma was poring out his heart to her.

Then a light went off in her head. She realized that she felt the same way.

"Oh Isuma I love you too" The two then run into each others embrace and kissed burning hot passion. Isuma then lifted her in his arms and walked over to the opposite wall and sat down with his back to the wall. Slowly the kissing began to slow down ending with them staring into each others eyes and their checks burning red.

Then Azula did something astonishing, she laid her head on Isuma chest. "Isuma is it alright if take a little nap in your arm?"

"Of course Azula" With that she slid into the most peaceful slumber of her life.

_End of Flashback_

Azula returned to reality and quickly finished her bath. She then evaporated the water reveling her naked form but was soon covered with a bath robe. She next walked back into the bed room and changed into her new clothes. They fine crimson red rob with golden trims that seemed only for royalty.

Azula sat down in a chair by the vanity a started to brush her long raven hair, return the mangled hair back to it's silken beauty. Tie it into her was trademark topknot.

Walking though the long hallways of the ship making her way to the deck. Their she saw Isuma staring at the open sea and then rapped his chest. The captain turned around and rapped his arm around her waist and gave a tender kiss.

What Azula noticed about him was how the sunlight reviled the extent of of his facial scares. She frowned as she about how while she was cursing his name Isuma was probably try to recover from his horrible beating from her father. With little to no medical care.

"Isuma when are going to tell what he why did such a horrible thing to you"

Later for now it's better that you don't know about it.

Letting out a defeated sigh. " OK, but I'll take your word that you'll tell me right?"

Right, oh we're here. Ember Island in all of it's glory appeared on the horizon and an hour later the were at Isuma home. It was a massive complex with well kept gardens to the massive buildings with gold trims. It seemed like more like a palace than a mansion. The inside was equally if not more impressive with marble floor and statues. Their also priceless art work of generation of Isuma's family members.

So your room is on second floor the second door on the left and my room is across the hall from yours. Would you like me to take you to it.

"No, I can probably find it on my own."

OK, I'll give you some time to get comfortable so if you need me I'll be I the library if you need me.

Azula kissed him goodbye and made her way to her room. She found it pretty easy to find. The inside seemed to be a lot like her old room at the palace except for the balcony. She crawled onto the bed and started thinking of how the next couple would be.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3<p>

A/n: That was pretty wordy. Also forgive me if it sounds a little too dramatic but that's how it needed to be said. Don't forget to review. That line azula said about the mental hospitable was from the Simpsons.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now we delve into Isuma story a little bit as the two get closer. Also thanks for the reviews, if you got more suggestions on how I can the story better remember to leave a review. Also be prepared this chapter can get pretty violent. I still don't own Avatar

**A Cry for Help**

** Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed smoothly. Azula's recovery was coming along greatly thanks to both their session's and the fact that Azula was now able to practice fire bending freely. Their relationship was also blossoming beautifully spending long hours of the just cuddling together, content to just to spend time together.<p>

One day late in the morning while Azula was practicing her fire bending in fire bending ring. Isuma entered the ring with a very serouslook on his face.

"Azula I need to talk to you, come with me to the study." Azula was slightly frighten by how coldly he said. She wondered if angered him in some but then she thought . "Oh Agni please tell me he didn't find about me a Chan". When they reached the study she was sweating bullets.

"Azula as part of your healing, I asked someone to come and speak with you. You have a lot of uneasy history with this person and you need take a hold of that so you can move forward. Now I'm going to the her in and leave you alone for awhile. But I'll be outside if you need me."

"Alright Isuma" She wondered who was it she was going to speak with her. Maybe it was Ty Lee or Mai. It could also that water tribe girl.

"You can come in now." What Azula saw next she couldn't it was her mother Ursa. Back when she was at the hospital she was visited by her mother before but she had always wrote it off as part of her insanity but here she in the flesh so the other visits were real ofter all. The shock of this almost made her faint but she regained her composure.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk". Isuma said and left, closing the door behind.

" Azula you look well" Ursa said in a genital tone.

" Don't act nice mother I know what you really think of me." Azula spat out her almost as if they were venom to her mother.

" What is it you think I perceive as."

"Don't act stupid I know that you thought of me as a monster. For Agni's sake you didn't even say goodbye to me when you left. Why is it that you not to say goodbye to your only daughter?"

Ursa sighed heavily

" Azula there something you need to know, something that you should have found out a long time ago."

Ursa sighed. " After your brother was born, your father quickly last interest in him, labeling him as a weakling. So one night while I was sleeping your father entered the room and forced himself on me. It was the most terrifying experience of my life and later when I discovered I was pregnant he told me that if I "ruined this kid as well" he would kill it and force himself on me again until I got the message."

"What!" Azula was starting to feel like she was going to be sick as well as starting to cry. She just learned that her conception was in fact rape and it was all a way for her father to get what he wanted. " That's the reason why you thought of me as monster, because every time you looked at me, you must see him doing that unspeakable crime."

Azula was started to sob heavily, but her mother pulled her into with tears streaming down her face as well.

"No Azula, never think of yourself like. I loved you the second I gave birth to, the only reason why I let Ozai raise you was because of fear. I feared that he would kill you if I ever did anything to try and help you and that he do horrible things to both me and Zuko. Every time I scowled at you I was really scowling at myself for being too afraid to save my only daughter from a real monster"

The two still held each other tight both still crying. Finally after seveeral minutes the crying started to die down and the two stopped hugging for the moment.

" Mother how did Isuma convince you to come and speak with me?"

" I didn't need to be convinced, but he can be a persuasive speaker. I'm surprised he convinced your bother to come here."

" I was thinking the same thing. Isuma could be anything from a politician to a diplomat with such amazing powers of persuasion." Azula said with a light laugh

" He seems to care for you deeply, if I didn't know any better I say he loves you and that you love him too."

" Is it that obvious?" Azula said with her cheeks glowing bright red.

" You can tell from the way he looks at you. He looks at you with such warmth and love that most people couldn't begin to imagine and look at him the same way."

For the whole time the two had been taking Isuma had been listening to them. He started blushing when they were talking about him. But he heard their footsteps come close to the door and he instinctively sat at the nearest chair. When they came out they looked as if they knew nothing but joy.

" I assume that it went well."

"Better than I could hope" Ursa stated

"Good, Ursa if you want stay here so you can spend more time with Azula I can get a room ready in a moments notice."

" Oh that's sounds wonderful what do think Azula"

" I couldn't agree more mother."

" Excellent I'll go get the room ready why don't you two go to the living and I'll join up later."

The weeks passed. Isuma had Zuko,Iroh, Aang, Ty Lee, Mai, and the rest of the Gaang come and speak with Azula as well.

Each session ended in great success. Azula was able to rebuild to friendship with her Mai and Ty Lee that was even stronger than before and even become close friends with Katara, Toph and even Suki. The whole Gaang was invited to stay which they happily accepted. The five women were like sisters doing everything together. They even dragging the husbands/boyfriends to the theater a couple nights a week against the mens wishes. While Isuma, and the other men were acting like brothers and would often talk about politics, the good old days, and sometimes how to get out of going to the theater. Ursa continued to stay at the house. Ursa and Azula were able to completely turn around there relationship. In fact they seemed to now to have the closet mother and daughter relationship.

One night when everyone else had gone to bed, Isuma and Azula laid on the couch. Often at night they would lay on it holding each other and often Azula fell asleep. Isuma would then carry her to her room, give a light kiss to her lips and leave the room. But tonight Isuma wanted to keep her awake for something special.

" Azula"

" Yes Isuma."

" I'm ready to tell what happened between me and your father..."

_Flashback, Royal Palace five years ago_

Captain Isuma had ordered to report to the Fire Ozai's throne room. The walk there had been the longest walk of his life. Thoughts had been racing though his mind like a swarm of insects. Like for starters why was of all people had been summoned, maybe the Fire Lord had found out the true extent of his relationship with Azula. If that were true he could only imagine what Ozai would do to him. Though he held a lot of respect for both Isuma and his family, however he wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them if he felt they got in his way. Isuma didn't care what happened to him, he just cared about what would happen to his family or worst what would happen to Azula. He did love her and he knew even if she didn't admit that she felt the same why.

But he had to focus because he arrived at the throne room. He entered the room walk a respectful distance to the Fire Lord and bowed, making sure he followed every protocol when meeting with the Fire Lord to the letter.

In a booming voice Ozai said " Isuma it's good of you to come on such short notice"

" I am always ready to answer your call my lord"

" Good, but lately you seem to be at my daughter's call."

" My Lord."

" Don't worry Isuma I know about you and my daughter and it is alright." Ozai said as he slowly made his way to the young captain.

" I would've accepted your relationship with open arms, I mean your from one of the most noble families in the Fire Nation. You yourself have severed are nation with great honor and distinction. You are also one of the greatest fire benders I have ever seen. But most of all you have proven time and again of your loyalty to me."

Laying a hand on Isuma head and sighed heavily.

" Your like the son I never had. But I'm afraid it can never be so."

Isuma was getting terrified for the first time in his life. Ozai the whole time had been talking a group of guards had surrounded the two. But he more scared from how each word the Fire Lord said just dripped with malice.

" My Lord if I may? What do you mean would've?"

Ozai then started smile with a sadistic look in his.

" Did you know that it was Azula that killed the avatar in Ba Sing Sa?"

" No my lord."

" Well it turns out he survived and I've been trying to figure out how to punish her! Until Now!"

Just then two guards grabbed Isuma

" Now captain I have proposition for you, I want you to break up with my daughter. Tell her that you met someone else and that you never cared for her. Do this and I will give unprecedented power and wealth so what do say."

Isuma had one answer to what most people would thought of as a deal of a lifetime. But Isuma was not most people.

" No!"

"WHAT!" Ozai roared

" You heard me you pathetic excuse for a ruler. How could even comprehend doing that to Azula you son of a disease ridden BITCH!"

" Watch your mouth boy!"

" No, go to hell! I love Azula more than words can say and if I ever lost her it would kill me!I would rather die than do that! So why don't you take that offer and shove it up YOUR ASS!."

Ozai was now bursting with rage, this little rut had not only refused his offer he had also had insulted in front of his own guard. Something that he cannot stand for.

" So be it!"

Then Ozai stated brutally beating the captain. He stomped his foot on Isuma's chest, smashed his fists into Isuma head, and even started smashing the captain's skull against the nearby pillar Using all of strength in the beating. The bastard Ozai then took out his knife he concealed under his robe and began slashing wildly. Finally when the beating was over Ozai took a second to admire his handy work. The damage was truly horrific he had broken Isuma nose, jaw, arms, legs, most of his ribs, and cracked his skull. But if that weren't enough Isuma also had huge slashes across his body each just poring blood. The poor captain's blood had been splattered all over the place. But then in one inspiring act of defiance he clumsily rose to his feet and looked that monster straight in the eye and said.

" Drop died you slimy son of a bitch!" He quickly followed up with a spat in the Fire Lord face. The mixture of both spit and blood made Ozai stumble back to the ground. Enraged he wiped the blood from his face and punch Isuma square in the stomach knocking the breath out of him and smashed his head against the pillar one last time knocking out the poor captain.

" Now ship this worthless runt to the Earth kingdom colonies!"

_End of Flashback_

Azula was be on horrified. The shock of the story had made get up from the couch as she slowly backing away from Isuma.

" Azula I-" Just then Azula ran out of the room with tears poring out of her eyes.

Isuma instantly ran after her and cried. " Azula wait!" The chase went on for several minutes until come to a stop at the court yard. The force of her sobs made her collapse on the ground as she manged to choke out " Oh dear Agni no! Please no!" Isuma caught up to her and to pull her into his embrace. But she resisted and screamed " No let me go!" until she finally surrendered and buried her head in his chest crying chaotically. Isuma always hated to see Azula cry like. He slowly stroked his hand on the back of her head, while saying "shh Azula It's alright"

"No it not alright, it's all my fault!"

" No it isn't" Isuma replied trying to calm her down

" It is Isuma, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been beaten within an inch of your life! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been banished. I don't deserve you" The whole she was talking she was diverting her gaze from Isuma's face. Every time she looked at his face she saw him bloodied and beaten. She could barley stomach the thought of that image.

" Azula look at me." The captain turned her to face him

" It was never your fault for what Ozai did to me. He and he alone did this to me all because I wouldn't make his deal with the devil and you know what? I would still give the same answer because my love for you is worth more than an amount of wealth or power.."

Azula could only give one reply to that and started kiss the captain passionately. He then scoped her up in his arms and cared her not to her room but to his. There they solidified their for each in blissful love making.

* * *

><p>end of chapter 4<p>

A/N: That was a long chapter, so guys tell what you thought of it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Now we get into some heavy stuff with these two, so read. Also I want to apologies for the editing errors, it's my Achilles heel with writing. .Again I don't own Avatar

**A Cry for Help**

** Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Isuma awake from a wonderful slumber. He felt refreshed, but he also felt something stir next to him. He looked to find Azula sleeping next to him resting her head on his naked chest. The memories of last night flowed back to the Captain. Isuma gently stoked her cheek, the captain feeling like the luckiest man in world. He had gotten the one girl he had ever loved back with him and they consecrated the love last night.<p>

Azula eyes began fluttered open and smiled to see herself curled up next to the captain. She brought her face to his and gave him a soft but long kiss.

" Good morning Isuma"

" Good morning Azula." Azula slowly made her way out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. She turned around and asked in a seductive tone.

" Isuma I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?"

" Yes of course."

The captain entered the bathroom to find the bath draw and Azula sitting in the bath with an inviting look on her face. Isuma stepped in and sat across from her. She then closed the distance with their faces only inches apart. Isuma kissed her lightly and she curled up next.

" Isuma, I can't thank you enough for helping me."

" Azula it's fine you don't have to thank me."

Azula thought for a second and curled her lips into a seductive smile. Isuma suddenly felt her moist tough licking the outer part of his ear. She then started to kiss him passionately.

" Well you can thank me if you want to." Isuma said with a light chuckle.

An hour later the two made their way downstairs had breakfast and walked to the courtyard. Everyone was there, yesterday the group decided to go into town so they could have some time outside the house. Zuko and Mai talking to onn another, Toph was practicing her earthbending by shooting rocks at Sokka who was in the middle of tell a joke to Suki. Aang And Katara were busy with there water bending and Ty Lee was doing some Acrobatic excercises. Ursa was not among them she wanted to stay behind and do some reading.

" Finally you guys, took you two long enough! Come on I'm staved!" Sokka said with a whining tone in his voice, to which Suki gave him a good elbow to the stomach.

" Ow, that hurt!"

" Good! Besides Sokka you ate breakfast an hour ago."

" I have a never ending appetite." Suki rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Well we should get going, It's better if get to the shops before they get mob." Isuma said.

The group started to make their to town. The men in front and the women behind. Azula was thinking about how much things have changed for her. Two months ago her life seemed hopeless to the point where she contemplated of slitting her own wrists. But a twist a fate had brought back the man she loved and to find out he didn't with some colonial trash. Now she mentally slapped herself everyday for actually believing that story. But it also saddened her know that her father would go out of his way just to punish her.

Azula was interrupted from her line of thought by Ty Lee tapping her on the shoulder.

" So, are you going to tell us what happened last?"

" Nothing happened last night Ty Lee."

Ty Lee looked to her right and said " Toph is she lying?"

Azula was sure that her secret was safe, because if memory serves Toph can't tell when she was is lying.

" Yep she's lying." Toph piped out with a big smile

" What how did you know!"

" I didn't."

Azula mentally slapped herself for falling for that old trick.

Ty Lee hugged Azula tightly while giggling like a school girl. Poor Azula was being crushed to death from the hug ,she could hear her bones snap one at a time.

" Azula you got to tell me everything that happened."

Azula manged to pipe out. " Alright Ty Lee I'll tell you if you let me go, so I can breath!"

Ty Lee let go and Azula gasped for air. When the group had arrived.

" OK last night -"

She stopped in mid sentence because she saw someone that she hoped she never see again. The person she saw was Chan and worst yet he wasn't far from them. If he saw them it would lead to the worst conversation she would ever have in her life. She had to think fast to avoid it.

" Um Isuma there is something that I wanted to show you on the other side of town."

" Azula what, wait woooo!"

Isuma was cut off by Azula dragging him. The two were soon out of hear shot of the group, but the last thing they saw was Ty Lee pouting like a little kid. However Chan saw Azula walk away with some guy. He was very angry at her for burning down his house, but he was even more angered by the fact that had kissed the princess of the Fire Nation. Which made him look twice as stupid. So he decided he would follow them and get a little pay back.

" She did just so she didn't have to tell anything." Ty Lee whined

" Ty Lee I don't think that's the reason why she run off." Mai said with a hint of amusement.

" Why else would go off with Isuma like that Mai?"

Mai pointed behind Ty Lee seeing Chan follow the couple. Ty Lee instantly smiled seeing the humor in the situation.

" I see I think this better than her telling what happened."

Katara finally entered the conversation and asked Mai. " What are you taking about?"

" Azula run off because she saw a boy that she kissed back when she was fourteen and now he's following them."

Sokka and Toph laughed out loud from hearing that and Sokka said " That classic, I can't wait to see that look on their -."

He was cut off with another good elbow to the stomach from Suki.

" Shouldn't we stop him?" Suki asked.

" No they can handle it and besides if Azula doesn't talk to me she'll have to talk to Chan."

The two were reached the other end of town before Azula finally stopped dragging the captain. They had stopped in an empty alley way. Azula looked around to see if Chan had follow them. suddenly she was turned around by Isuma who had a confused look on his face.

" OK what's going on and why did you pull me away from the other."

" Well I – I love you so much I wanted you all to myself." Azula said nervously thinking of how it was the worst coverup in the history of coverups.

" I know when your lying so what are you hiding? Besides I've heard better lying from a five year-old."

Just then Azula saw Chan in the street opposite of the alley. So in desperation she kissed him hoping Chan would just walk away. In an attempt to sell it she started to moan softly. Isuma pulled away from the kiss and said.

" OK now your just messing with me."

Then Azula heard something that made her blood run cold and turn around to find Chan stand near them.

" Well, well if it isn't the little firebug herself. It been a long time princess." Chan said in a smug tone.

" Sir do I know you." Azula said just hoping he would just go away.

" Don't act like you don't remember me because certainly remember you. By the way who's your friend."

She let out a defeated sigh turned around to face Isuma.

" Very well, Isuma this is-" She was cut off by Isuma

" Chan, what are doing here?"

" Wait you two know each other? How do you know him?" Azula asked in a confused tone

" We both went to the royal fire nation academy when we were kids. We were rivals, he always try to out do me. But failed miserably each time. WAIT a minute, how do you know him Azula?"

Azula was sweating bullets, she was in a no win scenario. If she told how Isuma how she knows Chan he'll flip his lid. But if she didn't say anything then Chan would tell him and that would be tin times as worse. So she would try and lie her way out of it.

" Chan and I um met when my father sent me and Zuko to Ember Island. It wasn't anything special, it was more of a superficial greeting and no more reason why should be talking about it. OK it was it was nice to see you again Chan, but we have go!"

Azula tried to pull Isuma from the conversation but he wouldn't move. Instead she was back into the conversation.

" Hold on Azula, I want to hear Chan side of the story."

Azula prayed to Agni that a lightning bolt would strike her dead, than hear what was to come"

" Well I first met Azula on the beach, I invited her friends to a party but she insisted that she and her brother come as well. They were the first one there, I found that to be a little weird.'

Chan paused for a second to put an arm around Azula. That move made both Azula's skin crawl and Isuma's face turn red with rag.

" Later in the party Azula tried to flirt with me, saying my suit was sharp enough to pierce a battleship's hull. Then asked me to give her a tour of my house which I was happy to obliged."

Isuma was now getting really pissed off. Not only did he hate the fact that Chan acted like he owned Azula. He hated how Azula never told him about her relationship with Chan. But what he hated that Azula used the same line that she used on him when she tried to flirt with him.

" We made are way to the balcony, there we kissed and I commented that she was pretty. She showed off her fire bending, so I left her on the balcony. Then her brother started to cause a ruckus so I had them leave. Later they came back and burned my house down."

An awkward silence following Chan's story. Isuma had gotten so angry that smoke literally came out of his noise. The other soon arrived, Surprised to see Isuma so mad. Azula tried to use it as an excuse to leave but Isuma grabbed her by the collar and lifted her with one hand.

" You're not going anywhere! Now tell me Azula why in Agni's name did you MAKE OUT with another man while we were still dating!"

The captain put her back down. Azula's body was shaking violently. She never saw Isuma so angry at her before.

" Well." Isuma shouted.

" Isuma I -I."

"Spit it out."

Azula couldn't take the terror any longer and she fainted. Thankfully Zuko mange to catch her, then gave the captain a death glare. Isuma snapped out of his rage when saw her faint. But before he could check to see if she was alright, Chan opened his big mouth.

" Looks like the little bitch couldn't handle a little stress, no wonder she went crazy. I -"

Isuma grabbed Chan by the Shirt and lifted him off the ground. The captain now had flames coming out of his noise which made him look like a dragon. Too everyone's surprise his flames were not the standard orange flames, but his flames had a crimson red color to it.

" That's it you worthless piece of trash! You insulted me and my poor Azula for the last time!"

" Were going to settle this like men with an Agni Kia. Tomorrow meet me at the arena and don't be late!

He let Chan out of his grip. Chan quickly straightened his shirt and stand up straight

" Fine, just be ready humiliated.!"

" Trust me Chan your the only one that's going to be humiliated, see you tomorrow!"

The two men then walked away from each other. Isuma finally went to check on how Azula, she was fine except still unconscious and Zuko was still giving him a death glare. While everyone gave a worried look to both him and Azula.

" Zuko give her to me, I'll take her home."

Zuko hesitated for a moment, but slowly handed his sister to The Captain. Isuma then walked back to the house without saying another word to anyone.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Five<p>

A/N: Hahahaha now you got to read the next chapter to see what happens next. As usual leave your reviews. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last time we left these to Azula was in hot water from flirting With Chan and Isuma had challenged to an Agni Kai.. However that's not happening yet. Let get on with it. I Still don't own Avatar or a least not yet. _Dun Dun Dunnnn_

**A Cry for Help**

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Isuma was sitting in his private going over in his head what had transpired today over and over in his head. It had three hours since he brought Azula home . He had finally calmed down from his encounter with his old rival Chan, but his rage had been replaced sadness. The captain had tears running down as he thought about his precious Azula resting upstairs. He had made the one person who he loved so much faint from fear. The captain had always had trouble controlling his anger ever since he was a child and in some cases he would get so mad that he would lose control completely. In that case after his anger had passed he would have to face the consequences of whatever damaged he caused; today that damage was Azula fainting because she was terrified of him. When was hollering at her, he saw it in her eyes, he saw a fear that only who were about to be killed by a psychopathic killer had. Lady Ursa was taking care of her daughter, but Isuma couldn't be in the same room because of the shame he felt when he looked at her unconscious body. About two hours ago he heard the group return though he was surprised that they didn't confront him on what had happened.<p>

Meanwhile in the living room the was a deathly silence that no seemed to dare break. Zuko want to see Isuma and yell out him for what he did to Azula, but Mai manged to convince to give the captain time to cool off. But after two hours of waiting Zuko had enough and broke the silence.

" That's it we gave him enough time to cool off, I'm going in there to have a little chat with the captain!"

Aang stopped the young Fire Lord and said

" Zuko wait, before you just start yelling at Isuma. Take the time to hear his side of the story. Remember we go the too late to hear anything before the yelling."

"Zuko the captain loves your sister, you know it, everybody knows it. So why don't you give a little benefit of the doubt." Katara also added to the conversation

" Why are you siding with him, my sister fainted because of him and you guys are telling me I should ease up on him!"

" Don't act like I'm stupid, I saw here faint from Isuma's rant. I'm worried about Azula too and I'm mad at Isuma too. But also want to help him too, didn't you see torn up he looked when she fainted. It looked like his heart got ripped out of his chest. For Agni's sake he's like a brother to you Zuko, so when you go in their don't just ripe his head off!"

Zuko soaked up everything that Katara said, it was true he saw the captain as a brother. Isuma had helped his sister come out of her insanity and helped repair her relationship with pretty much everyone. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself.

" Alright I'll take it easy on Isuma. Mai, Katara can you two go help my mother with Azula."

The two women nodded and headed upstairs. Zuko turned headed to the study and opened the door. He saw Isuma sitting at his desk, looking at a picture of what looked like he and Azula on the beach. They looked so happy to be together and Zuko also notice the captain had tears rolling down his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

" Isuma I want to talk with you, is it alright if seat down?"

Isuma nodded and Zuko sat down at the chair opposite of the captain. All traces of anger had left Zuko see Isuma this broken up, it saddened to see the harden captain tear up. Isuma was the one who broke the silence.

" We had this picture made the after the first week she arrived, I was so happy to have back. It had been so long since I was able to even hold that every moment felt like heaven. Zuko (sniff) I must apologies for my horrid outburst today and frighten Azula to the point that she fainted. I know it was the worst possible reaction but I was so overcome with rage, that I couldn't control myself. You see the reason I was so made was because that snake Chan told me that Azula both flirted with and kissed him. Back when guys visited Ember Island during the war. The man is my rival always trying to make life a living hell since school. But what fueled my anger most was the sense of betrayal I felt, when I heard her she was messing around with that slime. It still doesn't excuse my actions and I promise it will never happen again. I also hope that you can forgive me and that you don't take her away."

Zuko was moved by the captain's heart fueled apology, but a little caught off guard when Isuma thought he would take away Azula. He pondered his reason why he got mad in the first place. He couldn't say that wouldn't have done the same thing in the captain's shoes. Back all those years ago Zuko had gotten mad at Mai for just talking to another guy, but imagine what he would have done if Mai had both flirted and kissed another guy. Back then everyone knew that both Azula and Isuma were dating, which made it more confusing on why she do that with another guy. Even back then Azula cared deeply for the captain.

" Isuma I forgive you for what you did, but you need to control your anger more. Don't worry about me taking Azula away, I would,t think of spitting you two up. Not after you two went though five years of hell apart."

" Thank you Zuko now if you excuse me I have to apologies to the most beautiful women in the world."

Meanwhile upstairs Azula was started to wake up to find herself in Isuma's room and her mother next to her. Katara and Mai were also in the room, Katara was hold a wet towel the Azula's forehead and Mai was standing at the edge of the bed. Azula kept her eyes close because she didn't want them knowing that she was awake then have to face Isuma. She wondered if he was still mad at her or if he would just ignore her. She had never seen Isuma so angry at and all because she had to flirt with that jackass Chan. Like it wasn't embarrassing enough to be yelled in public, but in front of her friends. But she felt like whatever his reaction had been and was right now that she deserved it. Then Azula heard the door creek up and very soft foot steps come close to her. What came next scared the hell out of her.

" How is she doing? Isuma asked

" She's fine were just waiting for her to wake up." Ursa replied.

" Everyone can you leave I want to spend some time with Azula."

The woman were skeptical at first soon left the room. Isuma sat at the edge of the and looked at her flawless face. He lined to her face and whispered in her ear.

" Azula I know your awake and want you to know I'm so sorry for what I did. I also forgive you for flirting with Chan." He ended his apology with tender kiss on her forehead. Slowly he stood up and made to the door but stopped when he heard a soft voice.

" Isuma."

The captain turned back towards the bed to see Azula sitting up with her long raven hair draped on her shoulders.

" Come, lay next me please." The captain raised an eyebrow to the request but didn't hesitate. He laid down next to her, Azula curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest listing to his rhythmic heartbeat. Isuma instinctively wrapped his arm around her small petite body, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

" Isuma the reason why I flirted with Chan was because I wanted to see if any one could like me if I didn't have a title. When we first started dating I didn't know if cared for me or if you just cared because of my tile, I just needed some closure. Isuma I didn't know he was your rival, if I had know I would've never even talked to him and I'm ashamed that I did. Isuma I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Tears began to roll down Azula's check. She had apologized in the most sincere way possible. The captain wiped her tears with his free hand and started to stroke the back of her head lovingly. He always hate to see Azula cry or be upset, not only for obvious reasons but also that it reminded him of their separation from each other. How he was able to do nothing to help her from falling into madness. How he could hold her close and tell that " it's alright", to feel the sweet taste of her lips.

" Azula their no more need for tears, and accept your apology. Thank you for explaining your reason to me, but know this. Like I said back at your cell, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I didn't care about your title, I cared about you. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, I was more made at Chan but I took it out on you. Beside I should have been thanking you for taking that pompous moron down a few pegs by burning his down. I would killed to see the look on his smug face."

She laughed out; thinking of how Chan cried like a big baby, when she burned his house down. Isuma began to chuckle lightly.

"Azula can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Did you really use the same line that you used on me, with Chan?"

"Yes; if it can help me get the best looking man in the world. It can get a pompous jackass."

Isuma laughed and stared in Azula magnificent golden orbs for eyes. The captain cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe some of the remnants of her tears. He beat himself mentally for ever raising his voice; but he was still hurt by the fact that Azula didn't fully trust him when they first started dating. But she always had a hard time believing people, because she would always lie to people to advance her goals or to mess with their heads. Isuma snapped back into reality when Azula's head started to lean to his, a in split second their lips met. Their kiss quickly became more passionate and was momentarily broken when Isuma got up and locked the door. After all they didn't want anyone to pop in unexpectedly and be scared for life. Seeing two friends make love may cause horrible physiological trauma, especially if you to one of them. With he returned to the bed were Azula made a _very_ persuasive apology.

An hour later the two young benders were laying on the bed, both were equally spent but still managed to stay awake. Azula was curled up as close as possible to the captain, she rested her head on his shoulder. Isuma turned his head to Azula's head and gave her a small peck on her lips.

" That was the best apology ever Azula. We should get into more fights if that's how were going to end them."

She gave him a good slap in the face and started laughing. The captain cupped his bruised cheek. Giving a chuckle he asked playfully.

"What was that for?"

"For beginning an ass!" Azula replied in between her laughing

Isuma began to laugh too and the two of them were lay their laughing loud enough for everyone downstairs to her them. Then they heard a knock on the door, the surprise made the two benders jumped out of their skins. The two quickly regained the composer and Azula asked.

"Who is it?"

"Guys it's Ty Lee. You two have been in their for a while are you two alright?"

Azula and Isuma mentally slapped themselves for losing track of time.

"Were fine and we'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Azula replied

" OK, take your time." and the acrobat walked away. Isuma and Azula listened to be sure that Ty Lee was out of ear shot. Then they got out of bed and started to get dressed. A couple of minutes later, the captain was nearly finished getting dressed he was about to buckle his belt. But two female hands wrapped around his waist and bucked his belt. Isuma turned around and gave her kiss on her cheek and looked in her golden orbs. The captain looked away with an unsettling look on his face.

"Isuma is something wrong?"

"Azula I need to tell you something. After you fainted I lost my anger with Chan and I challenged to an Agni Kai tomorrow."

"What! Isuma how can you lose control that much or better yet what made you get that angry!" Azula howled at the captain.

"Chan called you a bitch and said that the reason you went insane was because you couldn't handle a little pressure." Isuma said in whisper.

Azula face quickly changed from anger to sadness. She was always ashamed of her former madness, but what hurt most that the majority of citizens still believed that she was insane. It did more than hurt her it crushed her spirits to have gone from pride of the Fire Nation to madwoman in eyes of her nation. Tears run down her cheeks and her bottom lip started to quiver. Isuma saw this and pulled her into his embrace and gently stoking her silk like hair.

"Isuma do you think I'm crazy?" Azula manage to choke out though her sobs.

"No, you have long since regained your mind and you did it on your own."

"But I didn't do it on my own, you and everyone else helped me regain my sanity."

"Your wrong Azula, we gave guidance but was you who had to walk the road to recovery. You did it because your a smart, strong willed person that can do anything that you set your mind to. When you need help me, your mother mother, Zuko, and everyone else will be there to help. But Azula never let what people call you effect you. I'm going to duel Chan tomorrow because I'll never let people insult you or try to bring you down."

Azula crying had stopped, she looked at Isuma. The captains wiped away her tears and give gave a tender kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Azula wrapped her arms around the captains neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute before the two pulled away slowly, not wanting it to end.

"Isuma I love you." Azula whispered.

"I love you too Azula".

The captain then proceeded to lay another kiss on Azula's forehead

"We should probable go downstairs before they send Ty Lee back to check on us." Isuma said.

Azula nodded in agreement. The two made their way to the downstairs living room, were everyone was located. For an hour Isuma apologized for his actions and explained the details of the situation. The group gave the captain cold stares the entire time, expect for Toph. When he had finished taking, everyone was silent and had blank expressions on their faces. Ursa was the one who broke the silence.

" I'm glad to see that things are settled between you and my daughter. But in the future can find better ways to deal with your anger, so that situation like can be avoided."

"Of course Lady Ursa. I promise this will never happen again."

"Don't be to hard on yourself Isuma. This snafu has given me the perfect nickname for you _**volcano!**_" Toph said.

Everyone gave a good laugh to the captain new nickname. Personally Isuma didn't care for his new name, but he figured Volcano was a better than she called him before (cappy).

Later that night when everyone was in bed, Isuma was preparing for bed as well. The rest of the day had gone on as if nothing had happened, expect for the extra fire bending practice to prepare

for his Agni Kai with Chan. Then Azula emerged from the bathroom; her hair was down, she had removed all of her make-up. She was wearing only her silk robe, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Isuma went up to her, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Azula responded with a giggle and noticed that Isuma was staring deeply at her

"What are you staring at?" Azula playfully asked.

"Nothing you look so beautiful right now." Isuma replied

Azula felt her cheeks turn bright red. She kissed him and untied her robe belt. She let her robe fall gracefully from reveling her naked form. Azula wrapped her legs around and kissed him passionately, Isuma carried her to the bed and laid her on the bed.

"Isuma I love you so much."

"Azula I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN:Yes I know, I cut away just as it gets _steamy._ Next chapter Isuma and Chan face off one on one. I know its been awhile since I updated this story, but I had a lot of work that I have doing to get ready for school. So as always leave your reviewand until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone it's time for another update. First off I want to thank NIGHTSTALKER for the reviews and I've read "Road to Redemption" and it was excellent. Second if you guys leave enough reviews I'll mention you and a story that you are write in my author's notes. Last if you guys like stories about Azula then you should check out the Azula M!ssundaztood for more stories about everyone's favorite Fire Nation princess.

**A**** Cry for Help**

** Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Azula stood on the docks of the Capital being held by her new husband Isuma. He was about to leave on a mission to capture Ozai; who had escaped from prison a week. The cool night air whipped on her tears as kissed Isuma with white hot passion. Slowly they broke away from the kiss and looked longingly into each other's eyes; the captain then cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away.<p>

"I'll capture Ozai as fast and come home to hold you as soon possible."

Azula answered with chaste kiss.

"Alright we'll be waiting for you." she said and placed a loving hand on her stomach.

Isuma gave his beautiful wife one last kiss before he walked up the boarding walkway. He turned back as the ship started to take off to see Azula blowing him a kiss. She watched the ship sail across the; suddenly a massive explosion tore the ship to shreds. Azula watched in horror as her husband, the father of their unborn child get blown to hell. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed like no one ever sobbed before.

"**Isuma no, why Agni?**

Azula was grabbed from behind and roughly thrown; on a king sized bed. She was now in her room at the palace. The person who had thrown her was Chan, who was standing in front of the bed. He was wearing an admiral uniform. Chan then jumped on top of her and started to forcefully kiss. Azula tried to push him but she wasn't strong enough. The best she was able to do was thrash around under him.

"Chan, get off me."

Chan answered her with an open palm slap to the face.

"Shut up you little bitch, Isuma not here to protect you anymore."

He then proceeded to rip her clothes off; there was no questioning of what he had planned. She tried to fire bend to get him off, but nothing happened. Never in her life had the princess felt so helpless.

"_No Chan please, please!"_

Suddenly Chan disappeared and Azula was now dressed in maternity robes. The princess was confused and out of nowhere she heard the cries of a new born child. Azula looked around to see a crib on the far side of the room. Azula got out and slowly made her way to the crib. She looked to see the child in the crib and what she saw took her breath away. The child was a boy, but what took her breath away was that he was her child. His cries had subsided when he saw his mother and raised his petite arms to signal that he wanted to be picked up. The child bared such a striking resemblance to his father. Azula picked up her son and held him in her arms. She gently strokes his tiny cheek, soaking in every bit of the moment. She walks back to the bed so she could sit and ease the stress on her back.

"You look just like your father." Azula whispered to her infant son. She was answered with a giggle. The majesty of this moment was enough to make her shed tears. She also remembers how he would never be able to know his father. The moment was cut short when the princess felt the presence of someone else in the room. She turned her head to see a cloaked figure in the corner of the room. The cloaked figure came closer to Azula.

"Show yourself!" Azula hollered at the figure.

The figure removed his hood to revile Ozai, Azula froze with fear.

"F-father"

Ozai responded with a bolt of lightning directed at his daughter. In an attempt to protect her son, Azula shielded him. Taking the full force of the bolt Azula felt the life leave her body. In her last moments all she could hear was the child's cries.

"_**No."**_

Azula was in Isuma's bed, it was all just a dream or more like a nightmare. She was sweating and she was surprised to she had been crying. She looked to her left to see Isuma sleeping next to her. She was grateful to see he was alive. She slowly got out of bed, making sure that she didn't disturbed Isuma. Azula then put her robe back and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and started to splash cold water on her face. She went over all the details of the dream in her head Isuma dying, Chan rapping her, and being killed by her own father. But what was stuck in her head the most was the child, the reason why it affected her so much because it brought up a question that she hoped that she would never have to ask.

"Am I pregnant?" She asked herself out loud

"Are you what?"

Azula turned around to find Isuma standing at the door way wearing his robe and a dumbfounded look on his face. The princess was by this point panicking, she desperately tried to find the right words to say.

"Isuma it's nothing, I just had a nightmare."

Isuma pulled her into his embrace, gently stroking her silk like hair. Azula buried her head in the captain's chest and cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Azula nodded in agreement and the captain lead her back to the bed. She sat down at the edge of the bed. Isuma sat down next to her, keeping an arm around Azula as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well in my nightmare y-you were _killed_ in an explosion, Chan tried to rape me and my father slaughtered me in cold blood." Azula whispered as she continued to cry.

"Azula it's alright. It was just a nightmare. I'm not dying any time soon and I won't any one hurt you." Isuma whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

"But that's not all; in the nightmare _we had a son_."

Isuma was completely taken by surprise. The disturbing images of him dying, her being raped by Chan, and her being killed by Ozai may have been some deep seeded fears that Azula had. But them having a son was something that didn't make any sense. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Azula do you think your pregnant?" Isuma asked with the utmost concern.

"Isuma I don't know. After we made love the first time, I felt different. I can't say what it is, but I feel warmer." Azula spoke as if she was sure that she had another being growing in her.

"Alright how about this, after my duel with Chan we'll go to the doctor's and have you tested. OK."

Azula nodded in agreement and Isuma gave her a quick kiss.

"How about we go back to bed."

With that the two slid back into bed. The captain held the princess close to him, with both of them facing each other. Azula tried to keep her eyes open, but soon exhaustion overcame her. The last thing she saw was the face of her love Isuma. The captain observed her fall asleep; he then gently stroked her cheek. Taking in the divine image of this angel sleep next. He then spoke three words that five years ago he wouldn't have the guts to say to her face, but now said each moment that he got.

"I love you"

Isuma finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep.

Hours later Isuma awake to find Azula still asleep. He swiped away the stray locks of hair covering her face and kissed her cheek. The captain got dressed in imperial fire bender armor and went to the fire bending ring to practice. It was early in the morning, everyone else was still sleeping. Then Isuma began his practice.

Later Azula was awakening by the sounds of fire bending. She got dressed and rushed outside to find Isuma practicing his fire bending. She hid behind the nearby column and watched him practice. She had always loved to watch him produce that mesmerizing crimson red flames.

"I can see you there." Isuma said playfully.

Azula come out from behind the column with a smile on her face and her cheeks blushing bright red. The captain walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lovingly. Azula was caught off guard at first, but soon deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Looks like you two got a good night sleep."

The two jumped out of their skins. They moved a few feet from each other and looked to where the voice came from to see Ty Lee with a smile from ear to ear. Azula and Isuma both straightened out the clothes trying to hide their embarrassment from the acrobat.

"Ty Lee do you have to sneak up on us?" Azula said while giving Ty Lee a death glare.

"I have to admit it was hard to break up such a cute moment, but Zuko needs to speak with you two right now." Ty Lee replied never letting her smile get smaller.

Azula raised an eyebrow wondering why her brother needed to speak with them.

"Where is Zuko now?" Isuma asked.

"His in the study with Aang and Sokka,"

"OK, come on Azula." Isuma grabbed Azula's hand and lead her to the study. When they reached the door Azula got a little nervous, Isuma saw this and gave her a reassuring look. He opened to see Zuko sitting at his desk with a disturbed look on his face. Aang and Sokka were sitting on the couch; they looked scared out of their minds. Azula broke the silence which had filled the room.

"You wanted to speak with us Zuko."

"Yes, Azula and Isuma could you two please sit down?"

They complied and sat on the couch opposite from the couch Aang and Sokka were sitting on. Zuko gave out a nervous sigh before speak.

"Today I got an urgent report from the Boiling Rock prison, were the former Fire Lord is being held and well the report is terrifying at best." Zuko stop to let out another nervous sigh. Azula was now getting extremely nervous and Isuma wrapped his arm around her, trying to calm her. Isuma was not at all surprised that Zuko would not refer to Ozai as father; because of the horrible and twisted punishments he inflected on his own son. Let's face it the captain never held much love or respect Ozai even before he basically stabbed him in the back. He had always thought that General Iroh would have made a better ruler than his brother and Isuma was disgusted when that monster scarred and banished his only son. The captain's train of thought was interrupted when Zuko began to speak again.

"Three days ago Ozai escaped from prison and the reason why we didn't get this sooner because his supporters had been covering up his escape."

The room fell silent again; Azula's heart skipped a beat after Zuko was done talking. Her nightmare seemed to becoming true and for the first time since Isuma's banishment she was terrified be on hope and reason. Her father was now free and thing he probably do is pay the princess a visit soon. But if he would come to recruit her she'd burn him to nothing more than a pile of ash.

Isuma on the other hand was anything was anything but scarred. He was filled with nothing more than pure rage by the news. The man that beat him to an inch of his life, the man who robbed him of five years of life, the man who ripped Isuma away from the love of his life, the man who was the sole reason for Azula's mental collapse that she still suffers from! The captain knew only one thing he'd do if he ever saw Ozai anywhere near Azula, **he'd tear out Ozai's god damned spine!**

"How the hell did his supporters get anywhere near that prison" Isuma shouted at the young Fire Lord.

"I don't know Isuma and it's not important right now. What's important right is tracking Ozai down and locking him up at an even more secure prison than boiling Rock. But you screaming at me isn't going to be helping with that."

Isuma soon released his error and calmed down.

"I apologies Zuko, so tell me how are we going to track Ozai down" Isuma said in a calm voice.

"First we need to figure out his next move is. My best bet would be that his first move would to secure a base of operations from which he can coordinate with his supporters. Sokka, Aang, and Azula do you have any suggestions on where you think he set up shop?" Zuko stated in a determined voice.

They thought for a moment, but then Sokka spoke up.

"Ozai was Fire Lord right, so he would know about any military forts and bases that were abandoned before the end of the war, which he and his forces could bring back up and running. So why don't we send scouts to those installations to see if he's there?" Aang then spoke after Sokka had finished.

"Good point Sokka easily, but he could have a base in the capital at some abandon building. It may be wise if we-" The young Avatar was interrupted when Azula raised her hand, signaling that she had something to say.

"Zuko theirs one thing that you didn't think of. What if father tries and recruit me? I mean it's no secret of my recovery and I was always his strongest lieutenant. Logically he would come for me."'

Zuko was dumbfounded by his sister's theory. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking that his monster of a father would try and get back his prodigy. He snapped out of his thoughts when Azula continued to speak.

"Zuko, Isuma can I speak with you two alone."

The two nodded in agreement and Zuko gestured for Aang and Sokka to leave, which they did with all hast. When Azula was sure that they were alone she took a heavy sigh and began to speak.

"Zuko, Isuma I need to tell you exactly what my feeling about father's escape, I-I'm afraid." Azula paused when she began to feel tears stream down her face. Isuma promptly pulled her into his embrace, keeping her so at least he could take away from the fear she was feeling.

"What are you afraid of exactly." The captain whispered into her ear.

"I'm afraid that when my father finds that he'll punish me for losing the Agni Kai with. I'm afraid that he will try and kill Zuko so he can take the crown. I'm afraid that he will try and hurt our mother in any way he can. I'm afraid that he's going to harm my friends to get to me. But most of all I'm afraid that he will harm you Isuma. If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live without you." Azula was now sobbing and trembling from just the sheer weight of her fear.

Isuma had now pulled the crying princess into his lap, cradling her petite body. The captain tried to his best calm her, but Azula pain was so great that Isuma began to weep as well.

"Azula don't cry we'll never let that madmen get near you, your mother, or anyone else. I promise."

Zuko heart sank as he saw his once resilient weep in front. It had been years since her mental breakdown and she was still trying to rebuild her self-esteem. Before that he never truly knew her self-esteem issues, until it was too late. But one thing still remained his mind that Azula said.

"Azula what do you mean Ozai would hurt mother any way he can?" Zuko asked hoping against hope that it wasn't as horrible.

Azula took a fearful sigh, she knew their mother had only told her about her conception, but Azula knew that he had a right to know what Ozai did to their mother. All she could do was to hope that Ursa would understand. She rose from the couch and walked to book case that stood a few feet from her brother. She turned her head away from the two men in front of her and In a fearful tone she began to speak

"Zuko there is something you need to know, but I have to warn you it's disturbing. The reason why mother didn't seem to show me any love when I was a child, is because she was afraid of are father." Azula was interrupted by Zuko who was confused by what his sister said so far.

"Azula what do you mean mom was afraid of Ozai?"

"You see mother told me that father wanted to have a stronger heir, so one night _h-he raped are mother_. She later found out she was pregnant and several months I was born, that's how I came into be."

Zuko was utterly horrified, he had always known that his mother had been abused by their so called father but this was the worst thing that Ozai had ever done. To think that his mother had never told anyone this for years and was able to hide the pain she must have felt all this. Then Azula started to cry, she could imagine what her brother, but two words came to mind_**"bastard child".**_

Zuko saw his sister misery, he rose from his chair, walked over to her. He hug his little sister trying to calm her. . She buried her head in her brother's shoulder and continued to cry. Memories of their early childhood started flowing back to the two siblings. Zuko remembered how he would comfort his sister when their parents would have a major fight. He stoked the back of her in an attempt to sooth his sister and whispered in hear.

"It's alright Azula. Listen I know what you're thinking, that I think your bastard child. Never think

that, your my sister and I love, mom loves you, and Isuma loves you. Azula's crying began to die as she felt Isuma rub her in a soothing manner, he gotten up from the couch so he could provide her emotional some support. He had been horrified by the information about Azula's conception, he could only imagine the pain that knowing information caused her. The princess removed her from her brother's shoulder, exited her brother's embrace, whispered something in the captain's ear and kissed him before leaving the room.

"What did she say?" Zuko asked

"She said that she was sorry that I had hear that and she still wants to come with me to the Agni Kai against Chan later." Isuma replied in an uneasy tone.

"You're still going to the duel today?" The Fire Lord asked with a rising tone in his voice.

"I have to it be disgraceful not to show and I'm not giving Chan the pleasure of calling me a coward."

"Fair enough, but I think you should have a couple of people tailing you in case something happens."

A few hours later Isuma, Azula, and Ursa had arrived at the arena. After the incident in the study Azula had avoided her mother and brother for the rest of the morning, she couldn't bear to talk with them about the incident. From what Isuma pick up from Zuko he learned that neither he nor Azula had told their mother about the news of Ozai's escape. To be fair it was better if she didn't know for now, the captain couldn't began to imagine what it would do to the woman if she learned that the man who did every horrible and degraded thing a person to another was free from prison. But Isuma couldn't ponder on that right now; he was in the prep room of the arena getting ready for the duel. He was dressed in simple crimson pants; he wore no shirt exposing his highly developed muscles.

Just then Azula walk to see Isuma's exposed muscles; she could feel her checks glow bright. The captain heard her enter and turned walked to her, gave her a hug and nuzzled her neck. He was answered with a giggle, to which he proceeded to kiss her passionately. The kiss lasted for a minute before the princess pulled away with a worried look on her face.

"Azula what's wrong?"

"Isuma promise me that you'll be safe."

The captain answered with another kiss and said.

"I promise, and after I hand Chan his ass we'll doctor to see if we're going to have mini us."

Azula laughed and gave Isuma one last kiss.

"I love Isuma."

"I love you too Azula, more than anything."

With that the captain turned to the door and walked out to the arena floor. The arena was almost completely deserted, apart from himself, Azula, Ursa, and of course Chan who was standing at the opposite end of the arena.

"Well Chan I'm surprised to see that you had the guts to show your and from the looks of it I say you come alone. What's the matter no arm candy for the admiral's spoiled brat." Isuma shouted with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"No she was too busy giving your scepter a good polishing and it looks like her mom pitched in as well." Isuma blood began to boil as he took a fighting stance to which Chan did the same.

Chan was the first one to strike by sending a series of fire balls at the captain. Isuma easily block them, it almost seemed like he just shrugged them away. Chan struck again with twin jets of fire, which Isuma just swatted them away like flies. The captain began walk towards the admiral's son at a very steady and calm pace. Chan was getting irritated by being treated like a five year old kid who just started fire bending. So he took off the preverbal gloves and unleashed every bit of fire he could muster at the young captain. A massive explosion rocked the arena when it appears that the wave of fire hit its mark. Azula and Ursa who had been watching from the stands gasped at the hellish explosion, but their fears were put to rest when Isuma emerged unscaved. Chan on the hand was terrified and began to back away from the advancing captain.

"H-how the hell did block that without getting a scratch?" Chan yielded doing a terrible job of hiding his fear.

"My Agni given skills and years of hard work." Isuma answered with a devilish grin.

Chan was getting desperate by this point, will Isuma just toyed with him. The admiral's son charged up two jets of fire with both hands and blasted it at his target. But when the combined jet was halfway to the captain, Isuma shot a massive blast of fire that split Chan's blast down the middle. Chan a only a second to comprehend what had happened before Isuma blast hit him square in the chest, sending him flying into the far stands. He wasn't killed by the blast, just knocked out cold.

With that, the duel was over and Isuma had come out victorious. All without breaking a sweat, when Isuma was about to go get Azula and Ursa so they could leave he heard the sound of clapping. The captain turned to see a hooded figure come out of the shadows. He was tall figure, but the rest of his features were hidden by his black cloak. Then silence that filled the arena was pierced by the man's booming voice that sent shivers down Azula's and Ursa's spines and filled Isuma with uncontrollable rage.

"Well Isuma I have to say I'm impressed, I didn't know that a runt like you had that kind of power. Too bad you're that you don't have the brain power to go with." Ozai said in a mocking fashion.

"Ozai, you have some nerve to show face around here after the things you did!" Isuma hollered at the former Fire Lord, waiting for the right time to incinerate the bastard. Ozai removed his hood, his face had clear signs of his imprisonment, but his face still held the demonic look in his eyes. He looked around the arena until he saw his former wife and daughter; the two women were too terrified by Ozai to move.

"Answer me you son of bitch!" Isuma barked

"Now there's no need to get angry, I just came here to see my daughter and maybe bring her back to her true destiny if she's not out of mind. Strange I see Azula is still infatuated with even though you ran off with some colonial whore." Ozai then proceed to laugh at Isuma's expense. The insult hit the captain like a ton of bricks; the son of a bitch had gall to stick to that twisted lie of his. Isuma lost all control and charged at Ozai with a fire dagger in each hand, Ozai just smiled and stepped out the way. The former Fire Lord kneed Isuma in the stomach, the captain toppled to the floor with wind being knocked out of him. Azula couldn't stand it anymore; she jumped onto the arena floor and jetted herself at her father with murder in her eyes.

"FATHER!"

Ozai turned see his daughter charging at him, before he could get out of the way she knocked him on his ass. Azula held a fire dagger to her father's throat; she had tears streaming down her face.

"You lied to me about everything! Isuma never left me; you beat him to an inch of his life and banished him. Then you had the gall to tell me he ran off with some whore. How can sleep at night knowing all the twisted things you've done in your life.

Ozai was stone faced; his daughter's rant had absolutely no effect on him. Then Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and about thirty soldiers came out of their hiding and surrounded the former Fire Lord; Isuma meanwhile recovered from Ozai's attack and was prepared to take him into custody. Ursa had rushed down from the stand and ran to were Azula and Ozai were. But when she was a few feet away from them she felt a dart hit her neck and she fell down unconscious. Before the group could react they were shot by darts as well and fell over unconscious. Ozai pushed his unconscious daughter off of him as he stood up and brushed off his clothes. Thirty or so men appeared from the shadows, they were dressed in black cloaks. The men bowed before their master as he spoke.

"Excellent work men, now grab the captain and my daughter. Tie up the others and leave them here. Also could someone go and collect Admiral Chan's son and be gentle with my daughter, if she is harmed in any way. I'll personally make sure that the last moments of are the epitome of suffering."

"Sir what do we do with the women over there?" The lead soldier said as he pointed to the unconscious Ursa.

Ozai simple walk over to her and scoped Ursa in his arms and said.

"I take care of her personal. Now back to the ship!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p>

A/N: That's right Ozai is back to cause some chaos. Sorry that this chapter is coming late, but I've had some serious writhers block. In this chapter I wanted to show Azula's interaction with her family. I also wanted to show fighting prowess, but his temper is his Achilles heel. Poor Ursa is getting the rough breaks in this story, but it's necessary for the story. So as always leave your reviews and I'll see you guys soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone is that time of the month again and don't worry ladies it's not that time of the month (Laughing). First off I want to clarify that Ozai did not fire bend in the last chapter, he just fought hand to hand. Also I was thinking of writing a prequel to this story, basically the story will be how Azula and Isuma's relationship started and evolved to where it is now, so give me your opinions. Now enough talk let's do this. I still do not own Avatar

**A Cry for Help**

** Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Zuko paced back and forth the length of the living room; he had become worried that Isuma and his family had not return on time. He sent Mai to go and check on them about half an hour ago, meanwhile the others were spread throughout the inside of the house killing time. Zuko decided it would be better if he sat down and try to relax until Mai return. But before he could do so Mai ran in the room winded and with a terrified look plastered on her usually emotionless face.<p>

"Mai, what wrong? Where are Isuma and my family?" Zuko asked as he rushed over to her and embraced her. He noticed that she was shanking violently, most likely from fear.

"Zuko get everyone and follow me to the arena. There's something you need to see immediately." Mai said in a terrified tone in her voice. Zuko nodded in agreement, he gathered the others and rushed to the arena as fast as his legs could carry him. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the arena, but did not stop as they followed Mai to the arena floor and were shocked at what they saw.

Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Zuko's soldiers were all unconscious, tied up and laid out in three neat lines. Katara ran to Sokka, she visibly shaking due concern for her brother. She kneeled down to check his vital signs, his pulse was normal. The young water bender gathered water from her water slings, she formed a two water gloves and started to use her healing abilities to clear her brother's system of the sedative.

Zuko meanwhile stood still for several minutes as he observed scene in front of him. The arena floor had scorched beyond recognition and several seats in the stands had been destroyed. He then walked over to Katara and sat down next to her. The young man remained silent; he was at a loss for words. Out of the corner of his eye Zuko saw a piece of parchment pin to Sokka shirt. He slowly took the parchment, unrolled it and began to read it.

_Dear Zuko_

_This is your father, The Phoenix king and rightful ruler of The Fire Nation and the world. If you're presently aware Isuma, Azula, and Ursa are now in my company, against their will of course. I will not divulge my plans for them, but I will tell you that if you try to track me or my network of supporters than I assure you they will a fate worse than death. By the way the sedative that I used on your friends will last for forty eight hours, so I wait before interviewing them._

Zuko was now fuming with rage as he ignited the note.

"Zuko what did the note say?" Aang as his friend.

"Ozai has kidnapped Isuma and my family and is threating to kill them if we try track him. Also the others will be unconscious for two days." Zuko growled through his teeth. He walked to the wall and started to assault it with a series of blasts from his fists, each blast getting more and more violent.

"She was finally happy! She finally found peace and he had to ruin it! Zuko yelled at the blank wall as he continued to unleash his rage. Mai slowly made her way to Zuko; she pulled him from his fit of rage and into her embrace. He immediately buried his head in her shoulder and cried, Mai joined him in his crying.

"I can't lose them again Mai, not to him, not again." Zuko choked out though his sobs.

"We'll get them back and remember they got Isuma with them. He'll defend them with every ounce of strength he has." Mai whispered in her husband's ear.

"Your right I just hope they're okay."

Meanwhile on board Ozai's ship the "Blood storm" the ex-Fire Lord was impatiently wait for the doctor review of his newest prisoners in his makeshift throne room. It been at least eight hours since the ship had departed from Ember Island, Ozai had ordered that the prisoners be checked by the ship's head physician for anything that he needed to know about. But that was two hours ago, after he was sure they were far away from his son's prying eyes. The sedative that he had his injected the group would only last for another hour and Ozai wanted the report before he had to deal with unruly was not entirely sure why he bothered to have them checked; his time in prison had left a hollow shell emotionally. He honestly seemed not give a damn if plans worked, but it seems like it's the only thing he knows how to do. Those would have to be resolved for another time; the physician entered the room and respectively bowed.

"It took you long enough, so what is the medical condition of the prisoner?" Ozai stated in a thunderous tone.

"Well my lord, captain Isuma and Lady Ursa conditions were normal. However theirs something you need to know about princess Azula." The doctor answered timidly, not at all hiding his fear.

"Spit it out man!"

"The princess is pregnant my lord."

"What!"

"It's the early signs of pregnancy, I almost missed it. But she is about a few days in the pregnancy my lord."

"Very well, when my daughter awakens I want you to you to tell her the condition."

"Yes my lord."

"You're dismissed." Ozai coldly stated. The doctor rose, gave a quick bow and exited the room. The former Fire Lord began to contemplate the impact his daughter's pregnancy had on his plans, but what he really thought about the event that had destroyed his relationship with Azula.

Later in the ship brig, Azula started to awaken. She was groggy had aches throughout her body and her vision was fuzzy, most likely a side effect of the drug. She noticed that she was on a cold metal. Azula managed to get on her feet will her vision started to return her vision began to return to welcomed by the sight of a warship's cell. The princess also felt something around her neck; she felt the surface of the object and recognized it.

"Damn a chi blocking chorale." She whispered to herself. Suddenly a raspy voice startled her.

"Azula?"

The princess turned around to see Isuma sitting at the other end of the cell with his back against the wall. He looked disheveled, his clothes were ripped, bruises on his face, and blood trailed from his mouth. The captain also had a chi blocking collar around his neck, so she wondered why her father's men beat him so badly if he couldn't bend.

"Oh Agni Isuma, what did they do to you?" Azula said as she rushed over to him and sat down to hug him. Isuma weakly returned the hug as he rested his head on her shoulder. They eased out of the hug as the captain cupped her check and gently kissed before speaking.

"It seems Ozai's goons don't appreciate when a guy tries and defended the one he loves."

"What do mean, weren't you unconscious from the sedative?" Azula asked.

"It wore off faster on me for some reason about an hour ago, but I them try and take you away so I attacked the guards. I knocked out a couple of them before they overwhelmed me and they decided to teach me a lesion by beating me till I started bleeding. The guards brought you back around ten minutes." Isuma said, explaining his injuries.

"Isuma you're goanna get killed if you keep jumping into fights like." Azula said coldly.

"Sorry Azula but I'm still your bodyguard and I love, so if it looks like you're in trouble. It's my nature to help you no matter what."

"I know but can at least be wiser when picking your fights. Like I keep telling you it would kill me if I lost you." She said in a tone that barley louder than a whisper. Azula rested her head on Isuma's chest, closing her eyes to have a few minutes of sleep. However those plans were dashed away when the two heard loud footsteps approaching their cell. The captain pulled Azula closer to him, intending to shield her from whoever was coming. The person come into view, it was a man dressed in the uniform of a naval doctor in his late forties with black hair. The man stopped, he turned to the direction of the two.

"Princess Azula are you awake?" The doctor asked in a soft tone.

"Who are you and what do want?" Azula answered rudely.

"Sorry where are my manners, I am the ships head physician Lieutenant Li. The reason why I'm here is to tell you that you are pregnant. You're very early in the pregnancy, no more than a few days along."

"What, are you sure?" Azula asked with hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes I did the test myself. If you need anything you can have someone come and get, but for now I must get going. Good day princess." The Doctor sincerely stated before leaving.

When the doctor was out of sight, Azula suddenly broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Isuma rushed over to her, pulled her into his embrace. He began to cry as well, the news that he and Azula were going to parents filled him of feelings of joy and fear. But that didn't matter right now, Azula hysterical and he needed to comfort her.

"Shhh Azula is alright, don't cry."

"It not alright, this is worst thing that could happen!" Azula shrieked

"Azula how can you say that, granted its terrible timing, but this is a blessing."

"You don't understand, if my father knows h-he'll. I can't do this anymore, Isuma this is not my first pregnancy!"

The captain shot up from the floor with a fearful look in his eyes. He didn't want to ask but it was something he needed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the night before the eclipse, when we "Shared" each other's company? It turn out that I was pregnant, which I discovered a few weeks later. When I found out I told my father hoping he would accept my situation. He got angry with me and _he, he_." Azula stop by more tears as her bottom lip quivered.

"Isuma he punched me in the stomach and killed our unborn child. That's why I went insane; because I lost what I thought was the last meaningful connection." Azula broke down in the most fright sobs she had since she left the asylum. Isuma simple fell to his knees and broke down in his own cries. He felt like a failure as a man, as father, and as a protector. The captain then crawled over to the princess, took in his arms and rocked back and forth as they shared this moment of utter misery. Isuma whispered a few words over and over in Azula's ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Azula. If I had known I" Isuma was silenced by Azula who placed her finger on his lips.

"Isuma it's not your fault. You couldn't have able to know."

"I know, but I promise I'll never let Ozai hurt you or our child"

Azula nodded, resting her head as she remembers that fate day.

_Flashback the royal place five year ago_

Azula was standing in place's private parlor; it was late in the afternoon. The princess was waiting for her father to come from his meeting with his advisors. She needed to talk with him soon because that same morning Azula had discovered that she was pregnant with her former boyfriend Isuma child. Intentionally she had been frightened out of her wits, but after a few hours of thinking it over she decided to have the child. She wanted to convince her father to accept and help with her situation. The princess traced her hand over her stomach, she wondered if it would be a boy or a girl.

Ozai walked into the several minutes later with a stone faced expression on his face.

"Father it's good that you're here, I need to talk with you". Azula blankly stated.

"Yes the servants said you wanted to speak with, what is it?

"Do you remember captain Isuma, the one I was involved with."

"Yes the one who hurt you emotional, what about him?" He said without a hint of emotion.

"Well before the eclipse we shared a night in bed and now I'm pregnant. I know what you're thinking but I" Azula was silenced by an open palm slap from her father.

Azula cupped her bruised check as she looked at her father, whose blank expression had turned to one of pure rage. Terror filled the princess.

"Father?"

"Shut up! You stupid bitch, you messed up big this time! Do think I would accept this bastard of yours? This is a catastrophe for my reputation; my daughter carries the child of a bastard!" Ozai hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Father please consider the opportunities this brings, it secures the line of secession with Zuko gone and the captain was a prodigy so the child will be a powerful fire bender. Just please accept my child, you grandson."

Azula slowly approached her father. His back now faced her. She carefully placed hand on his shoulder, the most emotional expression royalty allowed in public.

"Father please."

Ozai tightened his fists, turned back to face his daughter. Then suddenly he smashed his fist into Azula's stomach in uncontrollable act of rage. Azula fell to the cold marble floor, clutching her stomach. The princess tried to get up, but she stumbled back down when a sharp wave of pain coerced though her body. Azula felt a warm fluid between her legs as a dark red stain grow from her lower regions.

The Fire Lord anger dissipated when saw his daughter in terrible pain. His paternal instincts kicked in for the first time in years. He kneeled down next to her.

"Azula what's wrong." He asked franticly.

"How could you? You killed my baby, you monster!" Azula shrieked.

Ozai face went pale white, when he saw blood pool around her daughter's legs.

"Someone get a doctor." Ozai shouted and several servants rushed in. They picked up the princess and rushed her the medical wing of the palace. For two hours the royal physician worked to control Azula's bleeding then removing the dead fetus from her womb.

Azula laid on her bed, her hair was a mess. The poor girl had gone through a hellish ordeal and lost her unborn child. Her thoughts shifted to Isuma, the man had run off with a whore weeks ago. But the princess couldn't get him out of her head, she had cared deeply or in better yet love the young captain since they were children. Even if he had run off she would always love him, but it only made loss of her child more painful.

_End of Flashback_

The two continued to hold each other, consoling each other. Soon they heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. The footsteps grew louder and louder until a group of soldiers stopped in front of the cell. Their officer unlocked the door.

"Phoenix King Ozai wants to see you two, so come with us. Be warned if either of you try anything were on orders to subdue by any means necessary." The officer stated rudely.

They grudgingly complied and were escorted to Ozai's throne room. The two lovers held their hands tightly, uncertain of their fate.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 8<p>

A/N: The story is taking a darker tone now so prepare yourselves. I had to do some research for this on miscarriages. If you're wondering why I'm taking the story in this direction, the image of Azula and Isuma holding each other in the cell, haunted by the memory of their lost child is where the story sprout up from. As usual leave a review and I'll see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello time for a new chapter. Thanks for the positive reviews for my last chapter, at first I wasn't sure if you guys would like that twist. But I'm glad I was right to go with my gut. I don't own Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>A Cry for Help<strong>

**Chapter: 9**

Ursa walked down the dark hallways of Ozai's ship, she was escorted by four guards. Her hands were locked in handcuffs behind her back. Ursa's former husband had summoned her to his throne room for reasons that made an unnatural chill go down her spine. The guards started to push her with more force as they approach their destination; fear began to swill in Ursa. This meeting with Ozai would be the first one on one conversation in a decade, so it would be perfectly acceptable for her to feel fear.

She arrived at her destination; the door was surprising ordinary for the entrance to a throne room. The guard to the right of the door opened it and motioned for her to enter. She walked through the doorway; the guards closed the door behind her. She saw Ozai sitting upon his throne and Ursa immediately averted her gaze, she couldn't stomach the man's cruel stare.

"Ursa what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see your husband?" Ozai said coldly.

"No my husband died a long time." Ursa softly said. Ozai rose from his throne and walked towards her until he was less than a foot from his former wife. He gently grasped her chin and brought her gaze back to his own.

"But Ursa how can say I'm dead when I'm standing in front of you." He said fiendishly

"No Ozai you may be standing here, but you died in my eyes."

Ozai let go of her chin and started to caress her check. Her beauty had only ripened over the years they had been separated, her features had become fuller. He then captured her lips in a moment of weakness. Ursa was caught off guard by Ozai's action and pushed him away.

"How dare you Ozai! You think that after all the misery you out me through, that you can kiss me like that, like nothing ever happened!" She shrieked.

He remand silent, he couldn't think of a reply that wouldn't redirect right back at him. Ursa was just infuriated by his silence, this day she would be ignored by him again. Today she would finally make a stand for herself and not give a damn if he would try and strike her, rape her or kill her. The monster will finally face all the pent-up rage and frustration that had built up over the years.

"What wrong Ozai, drawing a blank memory? Well let have a little rundown shall we. You've raped me, beat me, threaten my children with death, forced me to do your dirty work, and banished me! I was your wife and yet you treated me and our children like mangy animals, so I ask why? Why did you do all of it and I don't want your regular lies, I want the truth! Ursa voice had now become horsed with rage.

Ozai charged at her, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she prepared herself for him to end her life, with him simply snapping her neck like a twig. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the man about to take her life, the images she wanted to see the man she loves with her children as a family full of happiness and joy. Seconds pass by and she still breathed, the hand gripping her neck began to loosen its hold. Ursa hesitated opening her eyes at first, but curiosity got the better of her. The sight that she saw was astonishing, the proud Ozai was weeping.

"Ursa the reasons why I did those things were to protect our family." Ozai solemnly stated as he removed his hand from her neck.

"Protect our family, you tore it to shreds!"

"I had to Ursa. Do you remember that my mother died a month before Azula's conception?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with your actions?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"Because my father poisoned her." He blankly stated.

"What, but Azulon loved Ilah more than anything, why would he have her poisoned?"

"Because in the final years of his life, Azulon had become extremely paranoid to the point that he suspected everyone around him of plotting against him. My father was always able to hide this from people, but I was able to see through his façade. So two days after my mother's death I confronted him about the suspiciousness of her demise. He confessed his actions, but threatened to do the same to Zuko unless I provided that he thought was lacking. He wanted me to produce a more suitable heir, which led to me rapping you. But I want you to know that I regret it to this day, but I love our son and I would do anything to protect him."

"Ozai, if you love Zuko so much than why were so willing to sacrifice him?" Ursa asked, trying to hide her shock of what her husband just revealed to her.

"In truth I never intended to do so, I was going to have a ship take you and the children to take you away to somewhere safe. But when you come to me with your solution it allowed my power hungry nature to take control of me and after that all I cared about was conquering the world. But my time in prison gave me the chance to find myself. Ursa I so sorry I lost sight of what was really important and it caused our family so much misery."

"Ozai I don't know what to say, I want to believe you but you've lied to me countless times that it's almost impossible to tell when you're telling the truth."

She once averted her gaze as tear still fell from her face. Ozai cupped her cheek and turned her face back to his.

"Ursa listen to me, I'm tell you the truth for the first time in years. I am sorry for all that did, but I want to make amends to you and or children. That's why I escaped prison and kidnapped you and Azula."

"This isn't the way to do it Ozai, Avatar Aang and Zuko spared your life one. I don't think that they'll do it twice, if you give yourself up I can convince Zuko to spare you and who knows maybe in a year or so Zuko could." Ursa was silence by Ozai fingers pressed against her lips. The former Fire Lord then pulled his wife into his embrace; she rested her head on his chest.

"Ozai I love you and I don't to lose again, please to this before thing get out of control." Ursa pleaded.

"I do plan to turn myself in, but not before I reconnect with Azula and secure my men's freedom."

"Ozai where is Azula and Isuma?"

"They'll be here any minute now, but there is one last sin that I commented against our family that you need to know. But of all the unspeakable atrocities I did, this one is the most horrible of them all." Ursa shot her head back up with worried expression.

"What did you do?"

"He killed my unborn child!"

Ursa and Ozai turned to see Azula and Isuma standing a few feet from them. The two had managed to slip in unnoticed, expression of hurt and rage was plastered across their faces. Fear began to fill the former Fire Lord as he saw his wife walk away with a look of disbelieve on her face.

"You, you murder! Oh Azula my poor baby!" Ursa screamed before rushed over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. Azula began to sob lightly, Isuma rubbed the princess's back in a soothing manner.

"Azula I didn't." Ozai was silence by a solid punch to the face from Isuma. The captain then proceeded to spit at the man's face.

"You NEVER touch her again you worthless son of bitch!" Isuma roared at the man before him.

"No Isuma I want to talk to him, I want to know why he would kill my grandchild!" Ursa interjected.

"Will both of stop it, this is my fight and I'll deal with as I see fit!" Azula shouted so the two could hear her. They nodded in agreement, Azula turned to her father who had managed to get up from the floor.

"Well father you know what I'm about to ask you, but I'll ask it anyway. Why did you kill me child?" The princess said completely void of emotion.

Ozai thought long and hard about how to answer his daughter's question. He knew how losing her child had crushed her, it drove insane and it was all his fault. But in prison Ozai had rediscovered that he loved his daughter, ever since he first held her as a new born child. Even when he was obsessed with conquering the world, he wanted Azula to be happy no matter what, however that all changed when Zuko told him that she lied about the avatar.

"Azula I know that nothing I can say will excuse the monstrous crime I committed."

"I don't want your damn self-pity father, I want to know why you did it!"

"Alright, the reason I was so enraged about your condition because it would ruin the reputation of the royal family."

Azula expression which still held utter rage, now added hints of disgust. Ursa and Isuma also had looks of disgust as well; Ozai's explanation came nowhere near close to be even slightly reasonable. It more sounded like the confession of a psychopath than anything else. If it wasn't for the collar around her neck, she would have sent the room ablaze.

"That's it; you killed my baby because it would ruin your reputation! What kind of sick twisted monster are you! I should have guessed that someone that would rape their wife and scare their son wouldn't have a problem causing your daughter to have a!" Azula felt a sharp pain in her chest that caused to stumble and fall. Isuma caught her before she hit the ground, he knew what was happening.

"Azula is close to having a heart attack! Ozai do have her medicine?"

Ozai nodded and ran over to a small chest at the far side of the room. He opened it and pulled out a vile of medicine, the ex-Fire Lord rushed over to his daughter. The princess's breathing had now ragged, she was going into shock. Isuma opened Azula's mouth so that Ozai could pour the medicine, she slowly swallowed the liquid. After several seconds her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes to her father next to her. Azula weakly tried to push him away, the medicine was making her feel drossy as usual.

"Go away, I hate you father." She whispered before falling asleep.

Isuma lifted his love from the cold metal floor; he wanted to get her some place where she could rest comfortably. Ozai was able to see this and had a room for both his daughter and the captain ready for use.

"You can take her to one of the officer's quarters; the guards will show you to the room." The former Fire said as he opened, the captain simply nodded and walked out at of the room with the sleeping princess in his arms. When he was out of sight he turned to Ursa, who was shocked and confused about the episode that had just transpired.

"W-what happened to Azula?" Ursa asked.

"Azula almost had a heart attack. You see the loss of Isuma and the miscarriage caused her severe heart damage. The damage was so severe that she needs to take medicine once a month so she can be able to exert herself without fear of heart attack. The reason she had a close call is because she hasn't taken her monthly dose." Ozai answered solemnly.

"Who else knows about this besides you and Isuma?"

"The only other people who know about it are Zuko and the royal physician. Though our son doesn't know about Azula's miscarriage. But now our daughter is pregnant again and I don't how well she'll handle it with her condition."

Ursa was silent as she absorbed all the information that had just been presented before her. Not only had Azula suffered a miscarriage induced by her husband, but now her little girl is pregnant again and has a heart condition that could endanger her and the child.

"Ozai I'm emotionally exhausted and need to rest before I collapse."

"Very well I'll have some men escort you to your room so you can rest." He said as he advanced towards his wife.

"Ursa everything I have told you is true. I want to make amends to you and our family more than anything." He cupped her face, looking longingly into her eyes.

"I love you" He said before he gently kissed her. She neither deepened or back away from the kiss, all she did was close her eyes and remembered all the joyful moments she had with Ozai. After a few seconds they parted lips, Ursa then left the room without saying another as she was escorted by two guards.

Elsewhere Isuma arrived at his room with Azula still sleeping in his arms, the room was fairly standard for navy officers apart from the queen sized bed, private bathroom, and desk. The walls were decorated with Fire Nation banners; there was one small window near the ceiling. From the looks of it was close to sunset.

Azula stirred a little but did not awaken; the captain walked to the bed and gently laid her down on the left side. He then crawled up next to her, Isuma watched the princess. She seemed at peace for the moment, his eyes then began to drift to her abdomen. The captain slowly placed his hand on Azula's stomach, carefully making sure that he didn't wake. It hard to imagine that in nine months' time he was going to be a father. Questions began to flood his mind about what kind of father would be. The idea of having children was something that Isuma was very open to doing, apically when he would think about his future with Azula.

But as Isuma's continued this train of thought it started turn towards the discovery of his lost child. Tears pooled around his eyes, he wished more than anything that he could be there to protect Azula and the baby. Though no matter what he wished for it couldn't change the past, right now he was devoted to her and the baby. The princess unconsciously snuggled up to the captain, in response he brought her closer to him. In this moment there was no danger, no suffering, and no pain. All that there was him, her, and their unborn child.

Meanwhile lady Ursa who was in her own room was crying hysterically at the desk. It seemed that every night for the last ten years she would cry for hours. There were many things she would weep for, but tonight the one thing she would shed tears for was her daughter. She has not wept like this since she first returned to the Fire Nation, to find one child scarred by the man she loved and the other driven to madness had been too much for her to handle. In fact she was so grief stricken that many times she contemplated suicide, but thankfully Iroh was able to lend a helping hand and guide her though the turmoil.

"Ursa are you alright?"

She turned head to the doorway to see Ozai standing there. He too had a grief stricken look mixed with guilt. Ursa looked away, she was too upset to deal with him. The ex- Fire Lord walked over to her, grabbing a nearby chair to sit down next to his wife. The woman's eyes were red and puffy it seems like she has been crying for some time now.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I wanted to see how you're doing; you were just hit with a lot of information today."

"Oh I'm just peachy; I just found out that my daughter has a severe heart condition caused by a miscarriage induced by my ever _loving_ husband. For Agni's sake Ozai how do you think I'm doing?" Ursa said with obvious sarcasm.

"Ursa I'm sorry, but I can't change that know all I can do is."

"Make amends you've made that pretty obvious, but I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about myself, Ozai I'm horrible mother." She said as broke down sobbing again, he gently hugged resting her head on his shoulder.

"No you're not a horrible mother, of the two of us I'm the terrible parent. If it wasn't for you are children would've turned out worse than they did."

"No I never showed Azula the love she needed and now she's scared emotionally because me. I made her feel like she was a monster, no child should have feel like their parent thinks of them in that way. She never told me about the miscarriage or her heart condition."

"She just might of felt a little ashamed about it and didn't want to talk about."

"But I'm her mother, she should feel comfortable about such sensitive topic. I just want her to open up to me."

"Give her some time, she'll come around."

"Ok."

Hours later Azula awoke with a minor headache, her vision was slightly blurred. She felt someone pressed against her, after a several seconds her vision cleared and the princess was able to see Isuma sleeping. What she also noticed was that his hand was on her stomach, this little act of comfort made her shed tears of joy. Azula knew that he would be there for her and the child though all the strife and struggle they may in the coming months.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p>

A/N: Yes I put in a lot of Ursa and Ozai stuff in this chapter; I wanted to add different relationships to keep the story interesting. Also you see Ozai in many stories depicted basically as the devil. But I wanted to do something different, to depict him as a man who felt the unbearable weight of the guilt from the actions of his life. So tell me if liked or didn't like the change and I'll see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone it's time for a new chapter, but this not just any chapter. This is the tenth chapter I have written on fan fiction. First I have to warn you that there is going to be big time jumps, so don't be confused while you'll reading. I'm also adding some new characters to spice up the story. So with further to do let as continue the story. I don't own Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>A Cry for Help<strong>

** Chapter 10**

At the Royal place Fire Lord Zuko has sent scouts to every corner of the country in search of his family. It has been two month since Azula, Isuma, and Ursa were kidnapped by Ozai and there has been no lead as to where the ex-Fire Lord has taken them. In his private study Zuko was looking over very disappointing report about the search, the young ruler had bags under his eyes from all the sleepless night of waiting for some good news. He heard a knock from the door and his senses quickly refocused from the task that grinded his spirits.

"Who is it?" Zuko barked.

"It Mai and Iroh, can we come in." His wife said from behind the closed door.

"Yes come in." he replied.

The Fire Lady and the Dragon of the West entered the study; Iroh was carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups. He set the tray on the nearby end table, and then proceeded to pour jasmine tea in each cup. The old general had arrived at the capital only a few days after the kidnapping, he originally had come for a simple family visit. He was looking forward to seeing his niece again after the one on one session he had with her several weeks before. When Iroh met with his nephew, Zuko explained what happen at the Ember Island arena. The general had been initially heartbroken to hear both Azula and Ursa captured by his brother, but he quickly collected himself and swore to do everything he can to help bring them back.

Mai brought a chair next to her husband to sit as close as possible to him. Zuko did not remove his gaze from the report for a second. Mai frowned to see her husband's lack of interests in both her and his uncle.

"Zuko you've been up all night reading reports, don't you think that you should get some rest?" She said.

"No." He blankly stated.

"She's right nephew you need rest to keep your whit's sharp and your strength up. Why don't you have some nice calming tea?" Iroh kindly said.

"I don't need any damn tea, what I need is to find my family!" The young Fire Lord roared.

"Zuko stop it, were just trying to help you. Working your self-ragged isn't going to help getting them back."

"If you really want to help, you'll stay out of my business! Now leave me alone!"

On that note he stormed out of the study, leaving a stunned Iroh and a hurt Mai. Her eyes started to swell with tears as she collapsed on the floor sobbing. The old man knelt down and hugged his niece-in-law.

"It's alright he didn't mean that, he's just under a lot stress."

"I don't even know him anymore, ever since the kidnapping he has been nothing but angry all the time. He takes his anger on me and Ty Lee the most. The other day he drove her to tears, because Zuko blame her for losing Azula."

"I'll talk with him, but in the meantime let's sit down and have a cup a tea to sooth the nerves."

"Ok"

An hour later Zuko was sitting by the turtle duck pond in the royal gardens. He had a small amount of bread with him to feed the young ducklings. Memories of him and his mother from years past rushed through the young man's mind. But what really occupied the Fire Lord thought was his recent treatment of his wife. Mai had only tried to support him though this difficult time and what kind of gratitude did he show her. All he seem to do now was yell and berate her every chance he got. Zuko sensed that he was not alone, the young man look behind him to see his uncle approaching him, he quickly turned back to the pond. He could tell when Iroh was disappointed in him, especially after he's fight with Mai. The old man sat down next to his nephew.

"Uncle about what happened back in the study with Mai, I didn't mean to yell at her. It has just been such a terrible time and I can't express myself in a properly."

"Zuko I know you've always had trouble expressing yourself, but the way you've acting lately is new." Iroh caringly said

"I know, nothing can excuse how I've been treating Mai and Ty Lee."

"You know your father started acting like this around the time our mother died."

"Don't talk about that man around me!" Zuko howled.

The young man hated his father with a white hot passion; the man had ripped his once happy to shreds. His mother had been force to comment murder to save her son then be banished because of Ozai. But what's worst the bastard had raped her to produce a new heir. Zuko himself had been scarred and banished by his own father. But the one who suffered the most from Ozai's cruelty was his sister. Their father had turned Azula from a sweet little girl to a cold sadistic killer and eventually she would be driven insane by him. Now he's uncle was comparing him to that madman.

"Zuko please listen to what I have to say, Ozai was not always cruel and ruthless." Iroh calmly stated.

"Alright I'll bite what did my father use to be like?"

"Ozai was actually a kind and quiet man; I remember when he was sixteen he saved a teenage girl from being crushed by a falling tower. The girl that he saved was your mother, so that's how they met. When they were dating and early into their marriage Ozai would always put the needs of Ursa before his own."

"Let me guess that all changed when I was born." Zuko said not truly believing what his uncle was saying about his father.

"No when you were born Ozai loved you with all of his heart. What changed him was the death of your grandmother; she did not die from natural causes. My father poisoned her because he had grown extremely paranoid, Ozai confronted Azulon about it. I'm not sure what transpired but a week later Ursa discovered that she was pregnant with Azula and she seemed terrified throughout the pregnancy."

"I can answer that uncle; Ozai raped my mother so he could have a stronger heir. He never cared about his wife or his children all he cared about was power"

"Well I wouldn't put it behind him but it is my believe that Azulon threatened to harm either you or Ursa."

Just then a messenger came out of the palace, he ran across the length of the garden. The man stopped and bowed before his ruler. Zuko stood up putting on a cool and collected expression.

"My lord we just received news that a retired Imperial fire bender captured a group of men who were collecting supplies for Ozai. The man has requested to see you immediately."

"Finally some good some good news, have the men interrogated to the whereabouts of Ozai. Meanwhile who and where is our guest that has done so much for his country?" The Fire Lord jubilantly said.

"The man's name is Shang my Lord; he is waiting in the parlor. Strangely he said he was the younger brother of Captain Isuma, but I was not sure if he was telling the truth."

"Anyway tell this Shang that I'll meet with him in a few minutes. Uncle I'm sorry to cut this short but this is the first sign of progress in months and I need to handle this now."

"Of course I understand, we'll talk later when you're less busy."

Zuko then began to walk to the parlor; he had a slight spring in his step. Finally there was a lead to finding his family and friend, though his guilt about Mai was very strong he could give a small sigh of relieve. When the young man had entered the palace a nagging thought crept into his mind, Isuma never mentioned that he had a brother. Come to think the captain didn't discuss about his family apart from the fact that his parents had died two years ago from a short run plague that had hit the capital. The young ruler couldn't blame his friend for not talking about his family trouble after all Zuko's family was far from ideal.

The Fire Lord reach the parlor, he opened the door to see a young man dressed nobility robes standing respectfully in the middle of the room. Their was a definite family resemblance between Isuma and Shang; they both had the same facial features apart from the eyes and facial scares. The captain eyes looks were a mixture of gentle and passion, while Shang's eyes had a determined look. The man was shorter than his brother by a length of a few inches. Shang realized that was now in the presence of the Fire Lord and quickly bowed to cover his accidental disrespect of his lord.

"I apologies Fire Lord Zuko I did not realize you were there." Shang nervously said.

"That's fine and please you don't have to be so formal. You'd be surprised how fast everyone bowing and calling you "my lord" can get annoying."

"Very well I'll just call you Zuko, but as know I just presented prisoners to you and the matter of my payment should be paid in information. I wish to know what has become of my brother Isuma, if you could indulge me."

"Yes I believe that you deserve to know the full extent of the situation. My father the former Fire Lord Ozai escaped more than two months ago. While your brother was helping my sister Azula recover from her insanity, they were captured along with our mother. So far we have not had any luck in discovering were Ozai has taken them until today."

"So it's true that Ozai kidnapped the two of them, I thought that those guys were lying when they said that. Wait when did princess Azula get released from the asylum and what was she doing with my brother. I thought she was still angry by the outrageous lie about Isuma?"

"She realized how ridicules those lies were and the two were able to rekindle their relationship. Speaking of which Shang how much do you know about their relationship?"

The young man hesitated answering the Fire lord's. Shang had been close friends with Azula and her friends as well, but he had been apically close to Ty Lee. During his time among the Imperial Fire benders the two of them had dated and he thought that they would go steady. That was before Isuma disappeared, after that Ty Lee broke it off with him saying that she could not be with someone related to such a terrible human being. If that wasn't hard enough the princess defiled Isuma's good name across the nation, Shang resigned from his potion on the guards and lived for three years in solitude. When his parents died he had to take control of the various family properties and businesses, even though he knew that Isuma was better suited for the job. Surprisingly the new business man was doing an excellent job of handling the family empire. But when his brother returned Shang was filled with utter contempt, who felt that Isuma had ruined his easy going life. After a heated argument the captain was able to convince his brother that he was tell the truth about his disappearance and left on better terms if not cold terms.

"Well for starters I've known the princess as long as my brother. I also that Isuma cared for Azula deeply, maybe it was love but I can't be sure. The last time I talked with Isuma was more than four months ago he was hell bent on seeing Azula again. I got a letter from him week ago he mentioned that she was close to a full recovery but nothing about her being out of the asylum."

"At any rate were getting of track, I want thank you for your services. I understand that you were an Imperial Fire bender like your brother, if you're able I have more use for your abilities."

"Of course I'm always ready to serve my country. How can I further be of assistance?"

"In order to find Ozai we need more of his men to interrogate, so you and one other specialist will go to various ports searching for more renegades collecting supplies. Once we get the information we need the two of you will then meet up with the elite warriors Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Suki of The Kyoshi Warriors. Then wait for further orders at Sozin's Bay City."

"As you wish sir by the way who is the specialist?"

"Her name is Lady Ty Lee, she is one of our very best. For the moment she is on a scouting mission and will not return until tonight."

"Oh well I'm sure her skills are excellent. It will be a pleasure to work with her." Shang lied knowing that it will be utter hell working with his ex-girlfriend.

"That good to hear you two well depart in three days, but for now I'll have one of the servants show you to your room. If would excuse me I must go see my uncle and discuses some critical issues"

"Of Course my lord until are next meeting."

Meanwhile off the southern coast of the Fire Nation, the Blood Strom was docked near an uninhabited island. The crew was searching the desolate piece of land for additional supplies. Though the ship got a steady supply from agents located in major ports across the country, but the addition of three new passengers one of whom was pregnant started to put a strain on supplies.

The so called prisoners were now were being treated more like guests, they given freedom to roam around the ship without an escort. Ursa took advantage of that privilege to the fullest extent; she would go out onto the deck to meditate for several hours and then disappear for the rest of the day. Isuma would only come out to get his and Azula's meals then stay in their room. Azula on the other never left the room, she felt too self-conscious about her situation to risk a run in with either of her parents. The captain seemed to be acting over protective of the princess, but the reasons for that were easily justifiable. Ozai was biding his time with Azula and focusing on repairing his relationship with his wife. After her daily meditation Ursa would go to the ex-Fire Lord's room and the two would discuss the events of years following their separation. The couple's relationship was still very rocky but miraculously the emotional wounds were starting to heal.

Azula was lying on her bed; Isuma had stepped out to fetch their dinner. So far her pregnancy had not been like the horror stories that she would hear about, although she would occasional have morning sickness. She was actually looking forward to having the baby but the fear of losing another child was still hanging over the princess's head. Azula was then startled by a knock from the door; she scolded herself for being so jumpy and walked to the door. She opened it and was shocked to see the visitor was her mother.

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Azula I would like to talk to you if it is alright?" Ursa said softly.

"Sure come in."

Ursa walked in the room and gestured to her daughter to sit beside her, which she complied. The princess did not look into her mother's eyes instead she lowered her head allowing her bangs to hide her face. The older woman pulled her daughter hair behind her ear so she could see Azula's face.

"You look well dear how have you and Isuma been handle the." Ursa said before being interrupted by Azula.

"It's fine mother everything is fine now will you please leave!"

"No Azula I want to talk to you about your baby. I thought are relationship mended but there is so much you haven't told about what you gone though."

"What are you referring to my miscarriage; I couldn't bear to tell Isuma how could I tell you that. Do remember what happened when I told father that I was having a baby, it was the whole reason why I fell into such a spiral. The reason why you haven't seen me is because I didn't want talk to you or dad. "

"But I'm not your father Azula; you should be able talk to me about such things"

Don't you dare talk down to me. You've would have just judged me, when I was a child you always judged me for decisions and it grinded my sprits down until I would go in private and breakdown in tears." The princess said as she felt tear fall down her cheeks.

Ursa realized how much her daughter still felt like a disappointment in her eyes. She never wanted Azula to feel so horrible but like all the damage Ursa inflicted on her daughter it was unintentional. She pulled the princess into her arms and allowed her to cry on Ursa's shoulder.

"Azula I never wanted to make you feel this way, but listen I'm sorry for all the misery I caused and I want help you though your pregnancy."

The princess continued to weep, but the rears were no longer ones of pain but instead they were tears of joy. Finally she felt her mother has accepted her decisions and not only that she was willing to help her. Though she and Isuma would be more than able to handle both a pregnancy and a baby but the experience that Ursa can provide would be invaluable. Her mother could also act as a buffer between Azula and Ozai, when he decides to talk with the princess.

"For too long I've kept silent about my pain because the only other person I could talk to was Isuma and he was taken from me. But when he return I couldn't bear to tell him because he suffered enough."

"I know dear, it's difficult for a mother to lose her child before it see the light of day. During both my pregnancy I was terrified of lose my baby especially since your father was turning in a monster. But now you have a second chance with the man who loves dearly and stands by you after all that has happened."

Azula's sobbing started die down as she wiped the tears from her face. The princess then rose from the bed, taking five steps away from as she contemplated what her mother. Ursa was not wrong; Isuma has been standing by her without hesitation or fear. Many times when men would impregnate their girlfriends the first thing they do is get as far away from the soon to be mothers, but the captain was nothing of the sort. He embraced the fact of him becoming a father with open arms and he would give Azula the support that she required the deal with the paralyzing fear that had come over her.

"Mother thank you for coming here I really needed it." Azula said in a hushed tone.

"Sweet heart you don't have to thank me, all I want is for you to be less fearful. After all a pregnancy is only a prelude to caring for a child. I have to go now but think about what I've said."

Ursa gave her daughter one last hug and exited the room. Azula was left to reflect; she rested her head on the pillow and gradually fell into the blissful world of slumber. Isuma walked ten minutes later with a tray of food to find the princess sleeping. The captain tip toed his way to the table in order not to wake the princess. Sitting the tray down, he took the tea pot and poured two cups of piping hot ginger tea.

"Isuma is that you" Azula groggily said while slowly getting into a upright position.

"Yes it's me, sorry if woke you" He said while handing her one of the cups.

"No it's fine I have been feeling more fatigued lately. What were they serving at the mess hall today?

"Just a plate of fish and rice, the ship has been strapped for supplies lately. I wonder if that's because of Zuko or a lack of support for Ozai."

The princess smiled slightly as she sipped the drink, it had a sweet taste to it.

"Is this Ginger tea?"

"Yes I thought would help settle your stomach. Speaking of which how is the baby, has it been kicking yet?" Isuma asked enthusiastically.

"Isuma the baby won't start kicking for another month, but the lieutenant says that it's healthy"

The captain nodded, taking a seat on the bed next to Azula. The princess swiftly moved to be closer to him as she snuggled her head into his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, but he's seemed to be preoccupied with other matters. Azula sensed this and looked into his face to see the elongated bags under his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping again, please stop worrying everything going to work."

"How can I stop worrying, we're still prisoner on a madman's boat uncertain what he plans on doing with us. Plus everything and anything could go wrong from now until the baby is born especially with your heart condition."

"I know but wearing yourself down isn't going to improve the situation. Will please you try and sleep tonight for me."

Isuma nodded and kissed the princess with the same passion that he first developed back when they were teenagers. Breaking the kiss he motion for them to relocate to the table to eat. She took a small sip of tea the sweet taste of the liquid tickled her senses. Although she hesitated to delve in the food because of her unsettled stomach, the child was making itself known in aggravating ways.

"My mother came by earlier today." Azula

"How is she, I haven't seen her since we first arrived on the ship?" Isuma responded

"She seems good we talked about the baby, she wants to help however she can. But her visit made me think about what my father said. I want give him a chance to see if he was true about that redemption business."

Isuma did not respond verbally but his physical reaction spoke for itself. His fists tightened holding the anger that was rising within him.

"Why would you even consider giving that maniac a second chance after what he did to you and me?" Isuma growled.

"Because he's my father, why should are child grow up without a grandfather. Besides it put me in a position to be able of convincing him to surrender peacefully. I'm worn out from all the hatred and intrigue that is keeping my family in ruins, please just trust on this."

"Very well, but be careful when you decided to go and talk to him."

"I will."

That night at the Royal palace Shang was in his room, passing the time before going to bed by reading. But he was only half interested in the work, what preoccupied his mind was how best to avoid Ty Lee until they had to depart for their assignment so he could at least put-off the awkward conversation that was to come. It had been five years since either one of them spoke or even seen each other and their last encounter was fairly ugly. Out of blue quick session of soft knocks come from the door, he went to open it only to see the last person he wanted to see.

"Ty Lee"

End of Chapter 10

* * *

><p>AN: Finally this chapter is done, I'm sorry that this update so late. But I've had horrible writers block and then modern warfare 3 come out. So you could see that I was heavily interrupted from finishing the update. I promise not to put off the chapters so long. Now that we have that out of the way let's talk about my upcoming stories. For starters I plan to have the first four chapter of my next story The Imperial Eagle. Also I plan to start expanding my bases with a story about the anime series Elfen Lied (which I have recently became a fan.) Last I inset that you read VividDreamer624's Book: 4 Air: Exodus which is amazing. So I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
